All Over Again
by Gabi Sonserina
Summary: Fanfic se passa em uma suposta 3  temporada de Big Time Rush. Logan e Camille terminaram mas ainda tem sentimentos um pelo outro. Será que estariam se apaixonando..."Tudo de Novo"? Principal - Lomille; Secundários: Kendall/Lucy/Jo e Carlos/Jenniffer 3
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Essa fanfic se passa a partir do último episódio da segunda temporada de Big Time Rush, onde os meninos dão um show na piscina do Palm Woods antes de sua primeira turnê mundial.**

**Minha primeira fanfic de BTR! Boa leitura.**

**Capitulo 1 - Despedidas**

Finalmente chegara a hora. Depois de meses e meses de cansativos ensaios, gravações e shows eles haviam conseguido sua primeira turnê mundial. E estava tão perto! A pouco mais de um ano Kendall, James, Carlos e Logan eram apenas quarto jogadores de hóquei desastrados e desconhecidos de Minnesota e agora já tinham dezenas de shows realizados nos Estados Unidos, um Disco de Ouro e milhares de fãs alucinadas espalhadas pelo mundo todo esperando por eles. Passara tão rápido...partiriam no dia seguinte para sua primeira parada: Londres, Inglaterra.

Como uma mescla de comemoração e despedida do Palm Woods, os garotos se apresentaram brevemente em frente à piscina cantando a música que dera nome ao segundo cd do Big Time Rush, "All Over Again"*. Todos estavam lá. Gustavo e Kelly, orgulhosos pelo sucesso dos "cães" e animados com a turnê. Kate e Sra. Knight, acenando empolgadas com a música e a viagem. Tyler, o Cara da Guitarra…até as Jenniffers estavam presentes! Lucy, a nova garota dos cabelos vermelhos também havia vindo prestigiar os novos amigos. E então ela chegou. Camille. Sempre com um sorriso no rosto, os cachos volumosos caindo graciosamente sobre seus ombros, acenando para a banda.

Logan nunca havia se apaixonado de verdade. Claro que já havia saído com várias garotas em Minnesota, mas sempre em encontros duplos planejados por James. Nunca por conta própria, talvez por nunca ter se interessado tanto por ninguém. Mas assim que ele e seus três melhores amigos saíram de Minnesota para se aventurarem no mundo Hollywoodiano muitas coisas mudaram. Conhecera Camille, louca, excêntrica, a Drama Queen de Palm Woods. No começo realmente a achara estranha com todos aqueles ensaios e tapas. Os dois eram totalmente opostos. E por isso se atraiam tanto um com o outro. E finalmente, depois de tanto vai e vem, ele a pedira em namoro. Durou pouco, verdade. Mas aquela foi a semana mais feliz a da vida de Logan. E então, veio o baque. Ela o traíra. Com James, justo James, seu melhor amigo. E então eles terminaram. Ele a perdoara, claro, sempre. Mas o orgulho, a ferida recém aberta em seu peito falara mais forte. E ele terminou tudo. Muitos meses haviam se passado e nada esquecido. Era óbvio para todos que os dois ainda tinham sentimentos um pelo outro, até Gustavo percebera, durante uma conversa com os "cães" para uma futura música.

Uma música que Logan ficaria encarregado de escrever...

_Flashback_

_Os garotos haviam acabado de chegar a Gravadora Rocque, Kendall recebera um chamado urgente de Kelly pedindo que se reunissem o mais rápido com ela e Gustavo na gravadora para tratar de assuntos importantes. Enquanto passavam pela porta de entrada James perguntou:_

_-O que será que o Gustavo quer com tanta pressa? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_-Não sei, mas é melhor a gente correr. – respondeu Kendall arfando por causa da pressa._

_Logo chegaram à sala de Gustavo, que esperava por eles andando de um lado para o outro com uma xicara de café na mão e Kelly parada ao lado da mesa sorridente._

_-Chegamos! – gritou Carlos correndo para dentro da sala._

_-Então Gustavo, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Logan depois que os quatro entraram na sala._

_-Sentem-se. –ordenou Gustavo, sentando-se também em sua enorme cadeira de couro. –Cães, o Griffin acaba de me dar uma ótima notícia. Acabamos de fechar o contrato da primeira turnê mundial do Big Time Rush!_

_Essas últimas palavras causaram um grande tumulto. Kelly tentava sem muita sorte conter a euforia dos garotos que pulavam e gritavam sem parar. Mas não foi preciso muito tempo para Gustavo perder a paciência e dar um berro._

_-CHEGA! –os meninos pararam de supetão, paralisados pelo grito do chefe. –Vocês tem que aprender a se comportar como gente grande ou eu cancelo agora a turnê._

_Não foi preciso dizer mais nada para que os rapazes se sentassem em silêncio, prestando a máxima atenção nas palavras de Kelly._

_-Segundo Griffin, partiremos daqui a exatamente um mês e nossa primeira parada será a Inglaterra._

_Os quatro fizeram menção de festejar novamente ao ouvir a palavra "Inglaterra", mas logo desistiram ao olhar as feições mortais de Gustavo._

_-Excelente notícia Sr. Rocque. – disse Kendall formalmente, fazendo os amigos rirem baixinho. –Existe mais uma informação que queira nos dar?_

_-Acho melhor parar com as gracinhas, Kendall. E tem sim, bem importante por sinal. O Griffin acha que já está na hora de escreverem suas próprias músicas. Então ele quer para a turnê uma música nova composta por cada um de vocês._

_-O QUÊ? –gritaram os quatro ao mesmo tempo._

_-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir para os cãezinhos que não quero gritaria por aqui? – disse Gustavo batendo levemente na cabeça de Kendall, que o olhava atônito. –Repetindo, o Griffin quer que cada um de vocês componha uma música para a turnê._

_-Mas nunca compomos uma canção antes! – exclamou James mexendo no cabelo, preocupado._

_-Já escreveram sim."Oh Yeah". – lembrou Kelly._

_-É, mas compomos juntos. E não cada um a sua. – rebateu Logan._

_-Bom, antes vocês eram compositores iniciantes e agora vão ter que mudar de níve, se é que me entendem. – disse Gustavo, já se levantando._

_-E você vai ajudar a gente, não vai? – disse Carlos fazendo uma cara de cachorrinho.- Por favor!_

_-Não. – falou Gustavo, em tom seco. – Se virem. Procurem inspiração na vidinha de vocês, eu já tenho muito trabalho a fazer. Estão dispensados. _

_Fim do Flashback_

Compor uma música por conta própria foi uma das experiências mais difíceis que Logan já havia passado. Demorara dias para pensar alguma coisa. E mais uma vez, sua inspiração fora a mesma. A mesma que o fazia cantar com tanta vontade e paixão, a mesma que o fazia permanecer em Palm Woods, por mais difícil que a vida em Los Angles se tornara. Camille nunca saia de seus pensamentos. E ele sabia que, mesmo tento terminado, ele estava se apaixonando tudo de novo. Então, Logan escreveu:

**Still got that same look that sets me off**

**Guess there's just something about you**

**I got these feelings to let you show**

**Cause I wouldn't let you go**

**I shouldn't have let you go**

**You asked me closure before**

**And girl I told you it's over**

**It's over**

**It's not over**

**So here we go again**

Ainda tenho aquele mesmo olhar que me define

Acho que tem algo com você

Eu tenho estes sentimentos para mostrar

Porque eu não quero deixá-los ir

Você perguntou sobre antes

E, garota, eu disse pra você que acabou

É, mas...

Não acabou

Então, aqui vamos nós outra vez

**It's like I'm falling in love all over again**

**For the first time and I know that it feels right**

**I think I'm falling in love all over again**

**Love at first sight**

**Do you know how I feel**

**To the left, left, left**

**On the right, right, right**

**In the back, back, back**

**On the side, side, side**

**To the left, left, left**

**On the right, right, right**

**In the back, back, back**

**On the side, side, side**

**Tonight**

É como se eu estivesse me apaixonando novamente

Pela primeira vez, eu sei que me sinto bem

Eu acho que estou apaixonado por tudo, de novo

Amor à primeira vista

Você sabe como eu me sinto

Para a esquerda, esquerda, esquerda

À direita, direita, direita

Atrás, atrás, atrás

Para a esquerda, esquerda, esquerda

À direita, direita, direita

Atrás, atrás, atrás

De lado, lado, lado

Hoje à noite

**I know I try not to face the truth**

**But no one can touch me like you do**

**Your love is ecstatic, it pulls me in**

**Like a song when it first begins**

**I just don't wanna let this end**

**You take me over**

**And you I'm not controller**

**I told you**

**I told you**

**I told you**

**I'm ready to go again**

Eu sei que eu não tento encarar a verdade

Mas ninguém pode me encantar como você consegue

Seu amor é êxtase, ele me mantém

Eu só não quero deixar isso ser o fim

Você me controla

E eu não te controlo

Eu te disse

Eu te disse

Eu te disse

Eu estou pronto para começar de novo

**It's like I'm falling in love all over again**

**For the first time and I know that it feels right**

**I think I'm falling in love all over again**

**Love at first sight**

**Do you know how I feel**

**To the left, left, left**

**On the right, right, right**

**In the back, back, back**

**On the side, side, side**

**To the left, left, left**

**On the right, right, right**

**In the back, back, back**

**On the side, side, side**

**Tonight**

É como se eu estivesse me apaixonando novamente

Pela primeira vez, eu sei que me sinto bem

Eu acho que estou apaixonado por tudo, de novo

Amor à primeira vista

Você sabe como eu me sinto

Para a esquerda, esquerda, esquerda

À direita, direita, direita

Atrás, atrás, atrás

Para a esquerda, esquerda, esquerda

À direita, direita, direita

Atrás, atrás, atrás

De lado, lado, lado

Hoje à noite

**Baby it's something that you did**

**That hold me on**

**Baby it's something that**

**Just keeps me from moving on**

**The moment I see you**

**I know it's gonna be you**

**I gotta get figured out**

**Oh**

Baby foi algo que você fez

Que me manteve

Baby é algo que

Só me afasta de conseguir seguir em frente

O momento que eu vejo você

Eu sei que vai ser você

Eu já descobri isso

Oh

**It's like I'm falling in love all over again**

**For the first time and I know that it feels right**

**I think I'm falling in love all over again**

**Love at first sight**

**Do you know how I feel**

**To the left, left, left**

**On the right, right, right**

**In the back, back, back**

**On the side, side, side**

**To the left, left, left**

**On the right, right, right**

**In the back, back, back**

**On the side, side, side**

**Tonight**

É como se eu estivesse me apaixonando novamente

Pela primeira vez, eu sei que me sinto bem

Eu acho que estou apaixonado por tudo, de novo

Amor à primeira vista

Você sabe como eu me sinto

Para a esquerda, esquerda, esquerda

À direita, direita, direita

Atrás, atrás, atrás

Para a esqueda, esquerda, esquerda

À direita, direita, direita

Atrás, atrás, atrás

De lado, lado, lado

Hoje à noite

Após a apresentação na beira da piscina do Palm Woods, todos parabenizaram os garotos e logo o lugar foi esvaziando, sobrando apenas Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Camille, Lucy, Gustavo, Kelly, Kate e a Sra. Night.

-Bom, Kelly e eu já vamos. Cães, estaremos aqui às 11 horas da manhã com o motorista que vai nos levar pro aeroporto. Então acho melhor vocês não perderem a hora. –disse Gustavo já se virando para voltar a sua mansão.

-Boa noite! – gritou Kelly acompanhando-o.

Sra. Knight, abraçada aos filhos, anunciou que também subiria para terminar de arrumar as malas.

-Não demorem, amanhã temos que acordar cedo. Vamos Kate. Boa noite meninas.

Assim que as duas entraram no saguão de Palm Woods, os 6 adolescentes começaram a discutir animados sobre a turnê.

-Cara, não acredito, nossa primeira turnê mundial! –gritou James dando socos no ar.

-Na verdade, quando viemos pra cá eu pensei que não íamos nem chegar a gravar o primeiro cd.– disse Logan rindo.

-Pessimista.– murmuraram todos os outros.

-Ei Lucy, que tal uma partida de Mortal Combat? – perguntou Carlos animado brincando com os cabelos vermelhos da amiga.

-E fazer você ir amanhã chorando pro aeroporto por ter perdido pela décima vez seguida? Ótima ideia, Carlos! – respondeu a roqueira irônica.

-Eu vou ganhar dessa vez! – exclamou Carlos decidido, puxando Lucy pelos braços direto para o saguão.

Ao ver a cara de Kendall, James logo sugeriu:

-Ei cara, vamos jogar também!

-Não, precisamos terminar de arrumar as malas James. – falou Kendall, com um tom de tristeza na voz. - A de Carlos já está pronta, ele adiantou as coisas justamente pra poder jogar vídeo game agora com a...

-...Lucy.– completou Camille.

-Exato. Bom, deixa pra lá. Vou entrar, tchau pra vocês. – e o loiro logo desapareceu de vista, com James correndo para alcançá-lo.

Por fim, sobraram apenas Logan e Camille. Era nítido o nervosismo que emanava dos dois, apenas por estarem a sós. Camille disfarçava melhor - afinal, ser atriz fazia uma boa diferença nessas horas – mexendo em seus cachos levemente, mirando a piscina. Já Logan ofegava, parecia ter corrido uma maratona, tentando decidir se colocava ou não as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, num movimento quase compulsivo. A garota resolveu quebrar o gelo.

-Kendall anda um pouco irritado com as partidas de vídeo game entre Carlos e Lucy, não está? – perguntou Camille num tom casual, pegando Logan de surpresa.

-Quê? Ah sim, ele diz ela está se aproveitando da inocência do Carlos, já que ele nunca teve uma namorada. – O garoto estremeceu ao mencionar a palavra. Tinha adquirido essa estranha aversão com a palavra "namoro" e derivados desde que tinha terminado com Camille.

-Bom, eu acho que Kendall está com ciúmes, isso sim. – disse a garota rindo. –Ei Logan, eu ouvi dizer que foi você que escreveu a música que vocês cantaram hoje. Isso é sério?

-Ah...é...sim...mais ou menos, eu...a que droga! –exclamou Logan.

-O que foi? – perguntou a garota preocupada. –Logan o que você tem?

-Nada, nada, só nervosismo por causa da turnê. É, é só isso, não se preocupe. – Não tinha nada a ver com a turnê. A verdade é que Logan não conseguia mais ficar normal ao lado de Camille. "O que está acontecendo comigo? Isso não costumava ser assim. O que você faz comigo, Camille?" pensava aflito. Era muito estranho, isso não costumava acontecer nem quando estavam juntos. E parecia piorar a cada dia, desde o baile de formatura quando a garota fora com Steve. –Por que não vamos dar um passeio pelo bosque de Palm Woods?

Os dois caminharam em silêncio pelo bosque vazio. A noite, de lua cheia e brilhante, estava agradável. Logan começou a ficar um pouco mais relaxado com a presença da garota e, num ato de coragem, passou o braço pelos ombros de Camille casualmente.

-Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, gênio. – lembrou a morena dando um risinho, sem graça, olhando para os próprios pés que caminhavam no mesmo ritmo dos pés de seu companheiro. –Foi você que escreveu essa música, Logan?

-Hum, foi sim. Griffin queria que cada um de nós composse uma música para o novo álbum e eu compus "All Over Again". Você gostou?

Camille aconchegou-se um pouco mais nos braços de Logan, que corou, arrepiado com a atitude a "amiga".

-Claro que gostei. – respondeu fraquinho. –Então, você está se apaixonando? Tudo de novo?

Era incrível como Camille conseguia falar desse assunto com tanta naturalidade, enquanto Logan parecia ter uma convulsão só em mencionar algo que envolvesse os dois.

-Talvez...Você?

-Talvez.

Andaram por mais alguns minutos, em silêncio. Silêncio, na verdade, só se fosse no bosque, pois a mente de Logan estava um verdadeiro caos. Talvez...então Camille "talvez" também estivesse se apaixonando novamente por ele! Mas uma coisa não batia, uma pergunta que estava entalada na garganta do garoto há um bom tempo. E chegara a hora de saber a resposta.

-Bom, agora que você já fez sua pergunta, posso fazer a minha? – pediu Logan um pouco inseguro.

-Fique a vontade, Sr. Mitchell. – brincou Camille, arrumando a gravata do garoto.

Logan respirou fundo.

-O que há entre você e Steve? De verdade. – Parecia que tinha acabado de engolir uma bolinha de pingue pongue após soltar aquelas palavras. Havia um ar de medo na voz de Logan, medo de ouvir a resposta.

-Não há nada. Quero dizer, nada além de uma amizade por causa do trabalho. – explicou Camille com a voz um pouco trêmula. –Ele está na mesma série que eu, o Steve. Ele tentou algumas coisas, algumas vezes, não vou mentir. Mas eu nunca dei a ele nenhuma liberdade que ultrapassasse a "linha da amizade".

Logan suspirou aliviado. Ante que pudesse dizer algo, seu celular vibrou, e nele havia a seguinte mensagem:

_Cara, já é quase 1 da manhã, é melhor você _

_subir antes que minha mãe pire aqui._

_Kendall K._

Ao guardar o celular novamente no bolso da jaqueta, Logan falou:

-Camille, melhor subirmos, já é muito tarde. Amanhã tenho que levantar cedo para irmos ao aeroporto. Vamos, eu te acompanho até o 4J.

A garota apenas assentiu e os dois subiram, ainda abraçados, ao apartamento de Camille. Ao chegarem à porta, a morena disse:

-Acho que é aqui que nos despedimos.

-Bom, nós podemos nos encontrar amanhã, vou estar no saguão por volta das 11 horas pra encontras Gustavo e Kelly. Se você quiser aparecer pra se despedir...

-Ah Logan, sinto muito! Amanhã Steve e eu temos uma entrevista as dez com uma revista pra falar da série.

O garoto pareceu um pouco desconcertado. Em seus planos se despediria de Camille descentemente antes de partir para a Londres, o passeio de minutos atrás fora só um bônus. Sem alternativa, falou:

-Ah então...até daqui a 40 dias Camille.

-Até. – disse Camille dando um sorriso torto. –Boa sorte na turnê, na Inglaterra e nos outros países. Ah que inveja, eu sempre quis ir pra Inglaterra!

-Se for legal mesmo, um dia eu te levo. – disse Logan brincando. Quem dera fosse verdade...

-Claro que sim.

A garota sorriu e, segundos depois, Logan sentiu Camille roçar seus lábios de leve nos dele, em um delicado e inocente beijo. Antes que pudesse beijá-la de volta, sentiu sua boca se afastando.

-Boa viagem Logan.

E com uma piscadela, Camille desapareceu em seu apartamento deixando um Logan completamente pasmo e entorpecido. Era a primeira vez que se beijavam depois do fim do relacionamento. A primeira vez sem contar encenações idiotas para um reality show ou os beijos estranhos de Milla Stark, a estranha personagem espiã de Camille. A primeira vez que se beijavam por conta própria, só os dois, sem mais ninguém para assistir ou dirigir.

***Na série, "All Over Again" é o nome do segundo álbum do Big Time Rush. **

**N/A: Bom pessoal, essa é a minha primeira fanfic de BTR e estou muito animada para escreve-la! Já tenho um pouco de experiência com 6 histórias de Harry Potter publicadas (se alguém quiser dar uma olhada...) e estou mudando um pouco de tema.**

**Sou completamente apaixonada por Lomille e não vejo a hora da terceira temporada estrear na Nick dos Estados Unidos, por onde assisto os episódios, e ver o Logan e a Camille voltarem a ficar juntos. Enquanto isso não chega, vou escrevendo essa fanfic pra saciar minha vontade!**

**Espero que gostem e comentários, críticas e opiniões são muito bem vindas e me ajudam muito no desenvolvimento da história. Estão não deixem de mandar seus reviews!**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo :* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – A volta do Big Time Rush**

A turnê fora a aventura mais louca que os meninos do Big Time Rush já viveram. Além de fazer shows em diversos países como Alemanha e Inglaterra, os garotos acabaram se metendo em uma grande encrenca em sua primeira parada, Londres. Kendall acabara acidentalmente trocando sua mala com um agente secreto britânico e causado uma grande confusão. Mas no final tudo saíra bem e os shows lotaram. Tudo perfeito. Bom, talvez nem tudo. Apesar de estar com os caras, Gustavo, Kelly, Kate e a Sra. Knight, Logan às vezes se sentia um pouco sozinho. Camille lhe fazia muita falta, mas do que ele imaginara se possível. Ele havia ligado para ela algumas vezes durante a turnê, mas se falavam rapidamente, ou porque ela tinha um compromisso ou porque Logan tinha que fazer shows. E isso só fazia com que a saudade e ansiedade de revê-la aumentassem a cada dia.

Ele fazia cada show pensando nela e a dedicava mentalmente cada música. Como fora idiota, orgulhoso e impulsivo! Se tivesse compreendido e realmente aceitado as desculpas de Camille, os dois estariam felizes e Logan despreocupado. Mas como isso não era a realidade, o garoto estava roendo as unhas de preocupação. Camille poderia muito bem ter arrumado alguém nesses 40 dias e esquecido da existência dele. E havia Steve, o "companheiro de trabalho" da garota. Não que Logan não confiasse no que ela havia dito antes da viagem, que os dois não tinham nada, eram apenas amigos. Mas muita coisa pode mudar em 40 dias, principalmente se o seu ex-namorado não está presente para saber o que está acontecendo.

E enfim, chegara o dia de voltar para casa. Os garotos haviam acabado de entrar no Palm Woods. Era bem cedo ainda, poucas pessoas estavam no saguão de entrada. Mas Lucy e Camille estavam sentadas em um dos sofás conversando, à espera dos amigos. Apesar dos cabelos vermelhos de Lucy serem bastante chamativos, o olhar de Logan caiu diretamente em Camille. Ela não havia mudado nada, parecia estar ainda mais bonita do que antes. Usava um vestido azul e branco de alcinha e seus cabelos cacheados estavam presos em uma trança frouxa. Assim que as meninas os viram foram correndo ao encontro da banda.

Quando chegaram mais perto, Logan abriu os braços sorridente e abraçou Camille, que o apertava com força, como se quisesse impedir que ele partisse novamente. O garoto sabia que esse abraço tão intenso renderia muitos comentários brincadeirinhas dos outros integrantes da banda. Lucy cumprimentava animadamente os outros três e finalmente, Kendall falou:

-Que tal subirmos pro 2J? Temos que dar os presentes, pessoal!

Assim que chegaram ao apartamento, todos se sentaram no grande sofá laranja, deixando apenas os garotos em pé.

-Nós trouxemos um presente pra cada uma de vocês! – disse Carlos às, animado. –Pega ai, James.

James tirou uma sacola com a bandeira do Reino Unido e dirigiu-se a Lucy, retirando um pequeno embrulho.

-Esse é pra você, roqueira. – disse rindo, entregando o embrulho para a garota dos cabelos vermelhos.

Ao desembrulhar o presente, Lucy tinha em suas mãos uma mini guitarra decorada com a bandeira do Reino Unido.

-Que demais, obrigada meninos!

James tirou um outro embrulho, um pouco maior e disse:

-Logan, quer fazer as honras?

O gênio do grupo pegou o presente das mãos do amigo e dirigiu-se a Camille:

-Bom, esse é pra você Cam, espero que goste.

Ao abrir, Camille se deparou com um típico ônibus inglês vermelho de dois andares. Ela abriu um sorriso.

-Ah Logan, você lembrou que eu amo esses ônibus! Obrigada. – disse abrindo um lindo sorriso, deixando o garoto um tanto encabulado.

Lucy se levantou, segurando seu presente e sugeriu que fossem relaxar um pouco na piscina para aliviar o estresse do voo. Logan esperou todos passarem pela porta e, antes que Camille pudesse segui-los, puxou-a levemente pelo braço para dentro do apartamento. Ela logo entendeu e voltou, dando espaço para o garoto fechar a porta.

-O que foi? – perguntou Camille um pouco desconfiada. Não havia mais ninguém no apartamento.

Logan riu.

-Não é nada disso que você tá pensando! Só um minuto. – disse apressado, enfiando a mão em um dos bolsos e retirando uma pequena caixinha de veludo preta. –Achou que eu só ia te trazer uma mísera miniatura de ônibus?

-Ei! – exclamou Camille rindo, chegando mais perto do garoto. –Eu gosto do ônibus!

-Feche os olhos.

Camille obedeceu, sorridente. Adorava o jeito com que Logan se importava com ela. Sempre gentil e cavalheiro, parecia bem o príncipe que a convidou para ir ao baile da escola quando se conheceram. Ele não havia mudado nada desde então. Ela, pelo contrário, procurara ser um pouco menos dramática e exagerada. E principalmente, aprendera a dar mais valor ao garoto de ouro que estava a sua frente, mesmo que da forma mais difícil. Mas agora já era tarde.

Logan abriu a caixinha, revelando um lindo colar com um pequeno pingo de luz como pingente e o colocou delicadamente no pescoço de Camille, que estremecia a cada simples toque necessário para fechar a corrente.

-Pode abrir.

A garota dos cabelos cacheados abriu os olhos e admirou o presente em silêncio, sorrindo um pouco sem graça.

-É lindo! – disse virando-se para o garoto que sorria também. –Obrigada Logan, de verdade.

-Eu senti a sua falta.

-Eu também.

Finalmente. Depois de 40 dias esperando, Logan finalmente poderia beijá-la novamente. E depois, só precisaria lutar com as palavras e dizer como fora estúpido e mesquinho ao terminar com ela daquela forma. O garoto colocou uma mecha dos cabelos cacheados de Camille e inclinou-se para tocar sua boca. E então, ela desviou o rosto com uma expressão estranha.

-Que foi? – perguntou um Logan totalmente pasmo e confuso diante da reação nada normal de Camille.

A garota se afastou um pouco, deixando um espaço suficientemente claro para Logan não tentar mais nada.

-Eu só não devia estar aqui. – disse um pouco nervosa e logo se dirigiu a porta. –Tchau Logan, até mais tarde. E obrigada pelo presente!

- / / -

_Na piscina..._

O sol já estava a pino quando Kendall, James, Carlos e Lucy desciam para a piscina de Palm Woods.

-...e então eu disse: "Eu tenho uma amigona lá em Los Angeles que é infalível no vídeo game. Ela vence até de mim!". – contava Carlos animado à amiga de cabelos vermelhos enquanto os quatro atravessavam o saguão.

-E é claro que você estava falando de mim! – riu Lucy dando um tapa de brincadeira na cabeça de Carlos. –Você admitiu para um repórter em uma lanchonete de Paris que é pior do que eu no vídeo game? Caramba, que evolução. Resolveu enxergara a realidade, queridinho?

Ao ver a cara de poucos amigos que Kendall fazia para a conversa dos dois, James resolveu intervir, chamando Carlos para uma corrida até o outro lado da piscina. Assim que os dois saíram em disparada, o loiro virou-se para a roqueira e disse irritado:

-Muito bem, será que dá pra você parar de se aproveitar do Carlos?

-Quê? – exclamou a garota ligeiramente ofendida. –Do que você tá falando, garoto? Ficou maluco, é?

-Você – disse Kendall apontando o dedo para a cara de Lucy, perto suficiente para levar um tapa na mão. – diz pro coitado do Carlos que quer ficar apenas na droga da "zona do amigo" e depois fica se aproveitando da inocência dele com suas sugestões idiotas pra partidinhas informais de vídeo game! Agora ele pensa que você tá afim dele. Satisfeita?

-Olha aqui Kendall Knight, quem você pensa que é pra ficar supondo coisas e metendo o dedo na minha cara? – questionou Lucy, já vermelha de raiva. –Eu falo com quem eu quiser a hora que eu quiser. E outra coisa, você não tem nada com a vida do Carlos. Nós somos amigos sim, e daí? Você é dono dele agora? Olha aqui, se você der outro chilique desses eu juro que...

-Ei, o que tá acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Logan, que acabara de sair do elevador. Mal sabia ele que sua pergunta acabara de impedir Lucy de dar um belo soco na cara de Kendall.

-Quer saber, eu vou dormir um pouco. Estou cansado demais pra ficar escutando essa doida gritar! – e dizendo isso, Kendall subiu, passando mau humorado por uma Lucy furiosa e um Logan completamente perdido.

Depois de um tempinho para deixar a amiga acalmar os nervos, Logan perguntou:

-Vem cá, por que vocês brigaram?

Lucy se jogou em uma das poltronas do saguão.

-O idiota do seu amiguinho me acusou de estar abusando da ingenuidade do Carlos só por estarmos mais próximos. Kendall com ciúmes do Carlos, onde já se viu!

Logan não pode deixar de rir.

-Acho que não é bem do Carlos que ele está com ciúmes Lucy!

- O que quer dizer com isso? – ao sentir o olhar mortal da garota ao perguntar, o moreno engoliu em seco.

-Nada, deixa pra lá.

Lucy bateu no acento ao lado, fazendo menção para Logan sentar-se a seu lado. Ele o fez.

-Então garoto nerd, o que rolou entre você e a Camille lá em cima? E não me faça essa cara, pensa que eu não notei quando você a impediu de descer com a gente?

Não que Logan estivesse muito a fim de discutir sua vida amorosa com Lucy, mas ele tinha escolha? Claro que não, ela iria pressioná-lo até obter uma resposta, ele já sabia um pouco da personalidade da roqueira, mesmo a conhecendo por pouco tempo.

-Tá, tá já que não tenho escolha... – Logan suspirou fundo e continuou. –Eu comprei pra ela um colar durante a turnê e a segurei lá em cima pra poder entregar meu próprio presente.

Lucy parecia decepcionada.

-Só?

-É, só. Quando eu fui tentar beijá-la ela virou o rosto, ficou estranha de repente e disse que não devia estar ali. Então ela saiu correndo.

A roqueira ficou parada um tempo, parecia processar as informações. Por fim falou:

-Estranho, ela tava toda animadinha com a sua volta, não parava de falar disso...

-Lucy, ela costumava sair ou passar o tempo com mais alguém aqui que não fosse você enquanto eu estava fora? – perguntou Logan, temendo a resposta da amiga.

Lucy pensou um pouco e logo respondeu:

-Sim.

O garoto esperou que o complemento óbvio viesse logo em seguida, mas Lucy parecia absorta em outros pensamentos, esquecendo de dizer com _quem_ Camille andava saindo.

-E _quem_ é essa pessoa? – perguntou Logan irritado. O garoto não costumava ser uma pessoa muito paciente quando se tratava do assunto "Camille".

-Ah é! – exclamou Lucy rindo. – Foi mal. Bom, um cara ai, mais alto que você, pele morena, meio estranho...

-Steve!

-É, acho que era esse o nome dele, trombamos uma vez e acho que foi isso que ele disse quando se apresentou.

-Ai meu Deus!

-Que foi Logan, por que esse desespero todo, criatura?

-Caramba, esse cara quer tirar a Camille de mim!

-A Camille não é sua, idiota.

Logan lançou lhe um olhar totalmente impaciente.

-É, mas ele pode me tirar a chance de reconquistá-la! Olha, esse Steve começou a sair com a Camille logo depois da gente terminar, ele trabalha com ela na série, os dois até foram juntos no baile de formatura!

-E o que você pretende fazer, colega? – perguntou Lucy animada. –Ah, isso até parece um filme!

-Ainda não sei, mas preciso da sua ajuda.

-Aaaaah nem vem.

-Por favor, Lucy! – implorou Logan, que pelo tom de voz parecia desesperado. –Me ajuda, eu não sou bom pra resolver essas coisas.

-Até que você tem razão. Tudo bem, eu ajudo você a descobrir o que tá acontecendo.

-E...a voltar com a Camille! – acrescentou Logan. –Valeu Lucy. Se quiser, eu posso te ajudar a descobrir de onde vem esse ódio repentino do Kendall, apesar da resposta estar meio óbvia.

Lucy hesitou com a menção de Kendall mas, por fim, esticou a mão, que foi apertada por Logan.

-Fechado, gênio.

- / / -

A piscina do Palm Woods estava relativamente calma, até dois garotos chegarem correndo loucamente, levantando reclamações de diversos hóspedes.

-Cheguei primeiro! –exclamou James se jogando em uma das espreguiçadeiras.

-Droga James, você só ganhou porque tem as pernas mais compridas. – reclamou Carlos sentando-se na poltrona ao lado do amigo.

-Ninguém mandou ser baixinho.

Após alguns minutos tomando sol, os dois amigos foram interrompidos por uma figura extremamente inesperada. A garota Jennifer, morena, de cabelos encaracolados encontrava-se parada na frente da poltrona de Carlos.

-Oi. –disse ela um pouco sem graça

-Oi. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, em resposta, tão surpresos como parecia estar a Jennifer por seu ato quase insano.

-O que você tá fazendo aqui? – perguntou Carlos curioso.

-É, por que tá falando com a gente? E cadê as outras Jennifers? – questionou James se espreguiçando.

-Bom, eu vim dar as boas vinda agora que acabaram de chegar da turnê. As outras Jennifers acham que é besteira, mas...bem vindos de volta.

Os dois garotos se entreolharam. Aquilo realmente era muito estranho.

-Isso não é nenhum plano ou pegadinha, é? – perguntou James desconfiado.

-James! – exclamou Carlos. –Deixa de ser grosso, cara! Desculpa Jennifer e muito obrigado por vir aqui.

A garota sorriu.

-Ah e eu queria saber Carlos, você gostaria de sair comigo hoje à noite?

Aquilo pegara Carlos totalmente de surpresa. Ele nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma imaginara alguma das Jennifers chamando-o para sair. Respondeu só com a ajuda de um tapinha que James dera em suas costas.

-Cla-claro. Nos encontramos no saguão as oito.

-Tá. – concordou Jennifer com a voz fraquinha. –Tchau, até mais.

E foi embora. Carlos ainda estava pasmo com o que acabara de lhe acontece e James, inconformado.

-Cara, será que eu sou o único por aqui que nunca tem ninguém pra sair?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Desavenças **

James estava realmente irritado com o fato de não ter ninguém com quem sair. Desde que chegaram a Los Angeles, o garoto não havia conseguido nenhum encontro sério. Saíra com duas, três garotas, mas sempre em encontros conturbados, como quando passara a noite toda se preocupando com Kate e seu novo amigo que deixara de prestar atenção em sua garota, que terminara com ele antes mesmo de começar. Acabara assistindo Beijar e Falar com os três marmanjos de sua banda. Até Carlos tinha mais sorte que ele, levara uma das Jennifers ao baile e agora sairia para jantar com outra. Logan e Kendall então, nem precisava lembrar. Às vezes, era até doloroso lembrar-se do relacionamento de seu amigo gênio, já que ele era, mesmo que indiretamente, culpado pelo fim de namoro traumático de Logan. Havia tido um romance rápido com uma agente britânica chamada Penny durante a confusão que a banda teve em Londres, mas James tinha consciência que jamais voltaria a vê-la. Apesar de sua fama de pegador, James tinha sentimentos e precisava de uma garota ao seu lado. Ele só queria uma namorada, seria pedir demais?

Assim que a Jennifer de cabelos encaracolados desapareceu de vista, algo chamou a atenção de James e Carlos. Bitters cruzava a piscina com duas garotas de mais ou menos 17 anos, seguidas por um atrapalhado carregador de malas. A mais alta era loira, os cabelos levemente ondulados um tanto compridos pareciam dançar em suas costas conforme ela andava, um tanto irritada reclamando com o gerente. Usava uma calça de um tom escuro de roxo um tanto justa, acompanhada por um salto preto e uma camiseta, também preta, da banda favorita de James (tirando a que ele fazia parte, óbvio) Panic! At The Disco. Um estilo um tanto alternativo, diga-se de passagem, que até lembrava um pouco a mais nova amiga do Big Time Rush, Lucy Stone. Já a outra garota que a acompanhava era totalmente o oposto. Mais baixa, cabelos castanhos e lisos, a garota parecia bem mais calma que a loira. E menos excêntrica também. Usava uma blusa branca regata simples com um shorts vermelho e um par de rasteirinhas. As duas, literalmente fizeram o coração de James Diamond parar.

-Olha aqui, o senhor é um péssimo gerente, como ousa nos deixar sem um apartamento, sendo que fizemos a reserva há quase um mês? – ralhava a loira com Bitters que fazia um gesto com as mãos para que ela se acalmasse.

-Eu...eu não sei o que aconteceu senhorita Smith, estamos checando o problema agora mesmo! Acalme-se, em breve teremos um apartamento para vocês. – dizia Bitters aflito, morrendo de medo da ira de sua mais nova hóspede. –Por favor, não nos processe!

A morena que até então estava calada, resolveu intervir.

-Calma Mandy, deixa que logo eles resolvem. Para de se estressar atoa. – a outra bufou. –Tudo bem Sr. Bitters, a gente vai esperar aqui na piscina enquanto o senhor resolve o problema.

-Vou resolver isso em um minuto, podem ficar tranquilas! – e dizendo isso, o gerente saiu apressado, seguido pelo carregador de malas.

As meninas logo se sentaram em uma mesa próxima do local onde os astros do Big Time Rush repousavam e começaram a conversar. Carlos, ao perceber que James não desgrudara o olho das duas desde o início, sugeriu:

-Acho que atenderam suas preces James! Vamos lá nos apresentar, cara.

-Atenderam minhas preces e mandaram um bônus por causa do atraso. Duas gatas de uma vez chegando aqui no Palm Woods! – exclamou James empolgado, já se levantando para se apresentar as novas moradoras.

Ao chegarem lá, James todo pomposo, logo começou a falar:

-Olá meninas, sejam bem vindas ao Palm Woods. Eu sou o James e este é o Carlos, nós temos uma banda e...

-BIG TIME RUSH! – exclamou a morena abrindo um largo sorriso no rosto. A outra pareceu nem se importar. –Nossa, nós amamos Big Time Rush, não acredito que são vocês! James e Carlos bem na minha frente! Caramba Mandy, olha isso!

-É, eu vi. – respondeu a outra mexendo nas unhas sem nem ao menos olhar para os garotos, parecendo fazer pouco caso. –Desculpem a falta de empolgação. A viagem e essa confusão toda me deixaram sem nenhum ânimo e...NOSSA, VOCÊS SÃO MUITO MAIS GATOS PESSOALMENTE!

James e Carlos começaram a rir descontroladamente do comentário repentino da loira, que logo se apresentou.

-Meu nome é Amanda Smith e essa é a minha melhor amiga, Laisla.

-Laisla Jones, a seu dispor. – disse a morena forçando um tom formal, estendendo a mão para James que a apertou, firme.

-O prazer é todo nosso, meninas.

-Então, de onde vocês são? – perguntou Carlos querendo participar da conversa.

-Nós acabamos de chegar da Carolina do Norte e viemos tentar algo como atrizes aqui em Hollywood. – contou Laisla.

-Nós chegamos aqui no Palm Woods faz uma hora e esse gerente idiota veio me dizer que a gente não tinha reservado apartamento, isso porque eu liguei aqui pedindo um há 1 mês!- explodiu Amanda novamente.

-Bitters, Bitters... – disse Carlos rindo, balançando a cabeça. –Meio atrapalhado, mas gente boa quando você conhece melhor.

Antes que mais alguém pudesse se pronunciar, Bitters apareceu correndo meio desengonçado anunciando que o problema já estava resolvido e que as duas já podiam ir ao novo apartamento, o 6J.

-Tchau meninos. – disse Amanda dando uma piscadela para James. –A gente se vê!

-Tchau, gente. – despediu-se Laisla com um sorriso.

Assim que as duas desapareceram de vista, Carlos virou-se para James:

-É cara, acho que o seu problema tá resolvido.

- / / -

No saguão, Lucy acabara de prometer ajudar Logan a descobrir porque Camille andava tão estranha depois da volta do Big Time Rush e,se possível, ajuda-lo a voltar com ela. Assim que prometera ajudar o garoto, a roqueira já se arrependera profundamente. Logan não parava de falar um minuto no assunto.

-E aí, por onde a gente vai começar? – perguntou Logan elétrico, já puxando a amiga pela mão.

-Calma Logan, eu não sou delivery de planos infalíveis! – ralhou Lucy, puxando o braço em uma tentativa de livrar sua mão da de Logan. –Você acha o que, que é só pedira ajuda que eu já te dou uma ideia genial, do nada?

-Não, mas é que como você disse que ia me ajudar, achei que já tivesse uma ideia. – respondeu o garoto um pouco desapontado. –Desculpa, é que eu estou realmente preocupado!

Lucy respirou fundo.

-Tudo bem, enquanto eu tento pensar em alguma coisa vamos dar uma volta e ver se encontramos a Camille, que tal?

Logan chegou a sentir um leve aperto no peito, como um sinal tentando lhe avisar que essa não era uma boa ideia, que não deviam procurar a garota naquele momento.

-Eu não sei Lucy, algo me diz que é melhor não irmos. –disse o garoto um pouco inseguro.

Lucy o fitou debochada.

-Ah Logan, deixa de viadagem e vamos logo. – disse decidida, levantando-se e arrastando Logan consigo até o lado de fora do saguão do Palm Woods.

Os dois percorreram em silêncio toda a área da piscina, a academia, as salas de aula, os corredores dos apartamentos e nada.

-Que droga, ela deve ter ido pra uma audição. – reclamou Logan enquanto os dois entravam novamente no elevador, após terem checado o último andar.

-Calma moleque, ainda não checamos o bosque! –ralhou Lucy apertando o botão que os levaria ao saguão. –E para de reclamar, senão vou desistir de te ajudar.

-Eu não sou moleque! –exclamou Logan aborrecido com o comentário. –Sou muito maduro, ok? Já fui até escoteiro.

Lucy deu uma gargalhada.

-E ser escoteiro te fez um homem maduro, senhor Mitchell?

-Claro, eu ganhei as melhores medalhas do acampamento Wonky Donky no quesito responsabilidade. –disse Logan batendo no peito, orgulhoso.

-Logan, me faz um favor? – pediu Lucy quando chegaram ao saguão.

-Sim, o que?

-Cala a boca.

Os dois foram em silêncio até o bosque de Palm Woods. Não precisaram andar muito para encontrar Camille. Foi Lucy por sorte, quem a viu primeiro enquanto Logan estava distraído checando seus emails no celular. Camille estava sentada rindo, em uma bela toalha vermelha cheia de doces, sucos e sanduiches ao lado de uma enorme cesta de piquenique com ninguém menos que...Steve.

-Ai droga. – exclamou Lucy com uma expressão nada alegre e chamou o amigo, com uma voz pesarosa. –Logan, acho que encontramos a Camille.

O garoto levantou a cabeça, desgrudando os olhos do celular. E então ele viu. Uma mistura de dor, arrependimento e ciúmes se espalhou em seu peito como uma nevoa, alcançando cada pedacinho, preenchendo cada mísero espaço. Ele sabia que cedo ou tarde acabaria se deparando com uma cena parecida. Querendo ou não, o amor também é um jogo onde se deve jogar com voracidade; ou se ganha ou se perde. E ele perdera. Ele não fora voraz o suficiente, deixara que seu medo e seu orgulho o atrapalhassem e assim, Steve vencera. E lá estava ele, o vitorioso, sentado em um piquenique num lindo dia ensolarado com Camille enquanto Logan tomava as dores. Apesar de tudo isso, apesar de estar consciente de seu erro, o garoto não conseguia disfarçar seu ciúme. E o ciúme, muitas vezes, nos faz perder o controle.

-Logan? –chamou Lucy, um tanto preocupada com a reação do amigo.

-Quê? – respondeu ele, quase um sussurro, enquanto algumas lagrimas teimavam em brotar no canto de seus olhos.

-Não fica assim. Eu sei que é ruim mas...

-Ruim? Você provavelmente acha que isso é ruim, mas logo vai passar, não é mesmo?- exclamou Logan irritado. Ele sabia que Lucy não falava por mal, mas a raiva era tanta que o garoto não conseguia mais controlar. E aquela fala fora o estopim.

-Não, eu...

-Quer saber, eu sou um babaca mesmo! Eu devia ter percebido que não tinha mais chance com ela quando esse cara apareceu. Por que a Camille trocaria a perfeitinho do Steve por um frouxo sem graça como eu? – Logan falava cada vez mais alto, tamanha a raiva que sentia, fazendo com que as pessoas se virassem para ver o que estava acontecendo, inclusive Camille e Steve.

-Logan, pelo amor de Deus, quer parar de fazer escândalo aqui no meio do parque? – disse Lucy envergonhada, olhando para os lados.

Camille já se levantara e vinha em direção dos dois, para saber o que estava acontecendo.

-O que é que ta acontecendo aqui? Logan, que gritaria é essa? Eu ouvi meu nome e vim...

-Ah Camille, não se faça de ingênua! – exclamou Logan, dessa vez conseguindo conter as lágrimas. Não podia chorar na frente dela, não seria fraco novamente.

-Logan, eu to falando sério, o que ta acontecendo? – disse Camille, com a voz ligeiramente trêmula.

-Como você consegue, hein? Achei que me trair pela primeira vez com o James tivesse te deixado arrasada, mas quando você repete o fato, parece que realmente não se importa, não é mesmo? – deslanchou Logan, a dor presente em cada palavra. –Agora com o Steve. Não que eu achei que fosse demorar muito sabe, você quer sempre se mostrar pro primeiro idiota que aparece. Eu sou a prova viva disso. Steve, cuidado! Logo, logo ela te troca por outro.

As lagrimas escorriam agora compulsivamente pelo rosto de Camille, que balançava a cabeça negativamente. Lucy estava parada ao lado da amiga, boquiaberta com as palavras duras de Logan.

-Logan, cala a boca! Você não sabe o que ta falando, esta sendo injusto! –exclamou a garota de cabelos vermelhos, inconformada com as palavras do garoto.

-Deixa Lucy. – disse Camille enxugando as lagrimas com o dorso das mãos. –Não perca seu tempo.

E assim, a garota de cabelos cacheados saiu correndo direto para o saguão do Palm Woods, com Steve atrás, perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Lucy virou-se para Logan e deu-lhe um tapa no peito com toda a força que podia.

-Cara, qual é o seu problema? –exclamou indignada. –Por que falou tudo aquilo, Logan? Ela não merecia!

-Eu...eu... – Logan respirou fundo. –Eu não sei ao certo. Eu nunca perdi o controle assim antes, não sei o que me deu. Desculpe.

-Não é pra mim que você tem que pedir desculpas. –disse a garota balançando a cabeça.

-Ela não vai mais querer olhar na minha cara, né? – perguntou o garoto, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

-O que você acha? – ao ver que o amigo cabisbaixo, Lucy sugeriu. –Ei, que tal se eu fosse falar com a Camille e pedisse pra ela dar uma chance pra você se desculpar?

O rosto de Logan se iluminou novamente.

-Você faria isso por mim?

-Claro. – Lucy deu um sorriso torto. –Olha, eu vou lá falar com ela e te mando uma mensagem de texto confirmando, ok?

-Ta certo. Valeu Lucy, de verdade. – disse Logan abraçando a roqueira. Após agradecê-la, Logan resolveu voltar ao 2J, enquanto Lucy ia procurar Camille.

- / / -

Lucy chegou ao apartamento de Camille um pouco receosa. Não sabia se a amiga a receberia bem, talvez achasse que Lucy estivesse do lado de Logan na discussão. A garota bateu levemente na porta que, instantes depois foi aberta por uma Camille de rosto inchado e um pouco borrado por causa da maquiagem que escorrera com as lagrimas.

-Ah oi Lucy. – disse a atriz com a voz cansada e até um pouco rouca. –Entra.

Camille deu espaço para a roqueira entrar. Assim que a porta foi fechada, Lucy começou:

-Camille, antes de tudo eu quero dizer que já dei um belo de um tapa no idiota do Logan por ter gritado com você daquele jeito.

A morena riu.

-Não, é sério! – acrescentou a garota dos cabelos vermelhos. –Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu agora pouco...e o Logan também.

-Quer dizer que o Logan te mandou aqui pra pedir desculpas por ele? – A face de Camille endurecera, parecia feita de pedra, fria, como se seus sentimentos estivessem se esvaindo.

-Não! – Lucy apressou-se em dizer. –Eu vim aqui por conta própria te pedir pra dar uma chance pra ele se desculpar. Por favor, Camille, diz que vai se encontrar com ele hoje à noite e deixar que ele peça desculpas!

-O que ele fez não tem perdão.

-Por favor! – Lucy implorava, parecia que era ela que desejava um perdão. –Não precisa desculpar, só me diz que você vai até o 2J ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. Só ouvir! Eu te imploro Camille, ele te ama tanto!

Camille parecia pensativa. Depois de alguns longos minutos de reflexão, a morena anunciou:

-Ok, diga pra ele que eu estarei lá às sete.

-Certo. – Lucy sorriu. –Então, eu já vou. Valeu por dar essa chance a ele.

E dizendo isso, a roqueira foi embora, mas não sem antes mandar para o amigo:

_Ela topou, vai estar aí às sete._

_Mas vá com calma, ela ta muito chateada._

_Boa sorte, pouco antes das sete eu passo aí pra tirar os garotos do apartamento._

_Beijocas da sua amiga-cupido ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – Boa Sorte, Logan!**

Logan estava chegando ao apartamento que dividia com o resto da banda, o 2J, quando recebeu a mensagem de Lucy.

_Ela topou, vai estar aí às sete._

_Mas vá com calma, ela ta muito chateada._

_Boa sorte, pouco antes das sete eu passo aí pra tirar os garotos do apartamento._

_Beijocas da sua amiga-cupido ;)_

Aquilo fez nascer uma pontinha de esperança no coração do garoto. Afinal Camille concordara em ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, o que com certeza era um sinal positivo. Mas Lucy também dissera que a garota estava extremamente chateada. E não era pra menos. Logan reconhecia que fizera uma burrada gigantesca ao falar aquilo para a ex-namorada, percebeu o erro assim que as primeiras lágrimas começaram a escorrer do rosto de Camille. Ele sabia que o que acontecera mais cedo naquele dia o distanciara muito de seu objetivo. Ao invés de ser gentil e cavalheiro, fizera a garota chorar e passar a sentir raiva dele. Agora seria 100 vezes mais difícil voltar a namorá-la. Com esse pensamento negativo na cabeça, Logan entrou no apartamento e deparou-se com Kendall, jogado no sofá de qualquer jeito, com só um pé de sapato e a camisa metade aberta e metade fechada. O loiro pareceu nem perceber a chegada do amigo, que deu a volta no sofá e deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

-Cara, que estado deplorável é esse? – perguntou Logan enquanto Kendall se sentava, resmungando.

-Por que você me acordou? – reclamou Kendall, esfregando os olhos que pareciam estar um pouco vermelhos.

-Você tava de olho aberto! – exclamou Logan sentando-se ao lado do amigo. – O que aconteceu Kendall, seus olhos estão vermelhos cara?

Kendall parecia um pouco relutante, como se não quisesse revelar o motivo daquele estado.

-Nada. – disse, seco.

Logan arregalou os olhos.

-Como nada? Cara, eu te encontro aqui jogado nesse sofá como um mendigo, os olhos vermelhos e você tem coragem de me dizer que não é nada? Eu te conheço há anos, você não consegue mentir pra mim.

Kendall suspirou. Parecia medir as palavras antes de contar ao amigo o que tanto lhe atormentara nas últimas semanas.

-Ok, você venceu. Eu conto. É que esse negócio da Lucy ficar vindo aqui toda hora pra jogar vídeo game com o Carlos me irrita! Ela vem aqui no NOSSO apartamento, não é o apartamento do Carlos, é o NOSSO apartamento e fica horas, como se só tivessem os dois aqui. Já percebeu que ela finge que a gente nem existe? – reclamou Kendall dando um tapa no sofá, com o rosto vermelho.

Logan começou a rir. Kendall era extremamente hilário com ciúmes, já proporcionara várias gargalhadas a Logan, James e Carlos quando a mídia divulgara um possível relacionamento amoroso entre Jo e Jett.

-Kendall, ela tem te "ignorado" porque cada vez que ela chega perto você sai fora, todo emburrado! – disse Logan da maneira mais gentil que conseguiu para não irritar o amigo. –Olha, pode dizer a verdade Kendall, você ta a fim da Lucy, não ta? Juro que não vou te zoar, confessa, ta na cara!

-Ta Logan, tudo bem, eu to mesmo afim da Lucy! Satisfeito? – disse Kendall derrotado, escondendo o rosto com as mãos envergonhado, como uma criança.

-Sabia! E por que você não fala com ela.

Kendall suspirou e fechou os olhos.

-É...complicado.

-Jo?

-Pois é.

Logan entendendo a situação resolveu ficar em silêncio. Era de conhecimento geral que Kendall ainda estava abalado com a partida repentina de Jo, que fora para a Nova Zelândia filmar a trilogia de "Chauncey Jackson & the Magic Gallows" há alguns meses. O garoto ficara em péssimo estado depois da partida da namorada e demorara a se recompor e voltar a viver normalmente, participando dos ensaios da banda, saindo com os amigos e até voltando a falar com outras pessoas do sexo feminino. A chegada de Lucy realmente mexera com o loiro. Ela era uma garota incrível, de personalidade forte, divertida, engraçada, bonita...Mas Kendall sentia-se inseguro ao pensar nisso, era como se estivesse de alguma maneira traindo Jo. Ele sabia que não era verdade e que devia seguir sua vida, afinal Jo ficaria fora pelos próximos 3 anos, mas algo lhe dizia que investir em algo com Lucy não era certo, deixando o garoto em um dilema que lhe causava um grande sofrimento.

-É que... – falou Kendall depois de um tempo – Eu sinto que ao pensar na Lucy desse jeito...é como...é como se meio que eu tivesse traindo a Jo, entende?

Logan assentiu.

-Eu sei Kendall, mas você sabe que muito provavelmente a Jo não vai voltar. Me dói te dizer isso mas você tem que esquecê-la. – disse o gênio colocando uma das mãos no ombro do amigo. – Você tem que seguir em frente. Olha, a Lucy é uma garota super legal e ela te acha um cara incrível. Você devia tentar falar com ela.

-Eu não tenho muito jeito com isso.

-Nem eu, mas hoje vou passar por algo bem pior. – revelou Logan, fazendo uma expressão desagradável ao lembrar que, em poucas horas, teria a conversa mais importante de sua vida.

-Como assim? – perguntou Kendall sem entender nada. –Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não to sabendo?

-Aconteceu. Eu e Lucy fomos procurar Camille logo depois que você subiu, ela prometeu me ajudar a reconquistá-la. Mas aí a gente encontrou ela em um piquenique com aquele idiota do Steve e eu meio que surtei e gritei umas coisas que não devia. – explicou Logan meio sem jeito.

-Tipo o que? – perguntou Kendall cauteloso, com um pouco de medo do que ouviria em resposta.

-Eu disse que ela adorava ficar dando em cima do primeiro idiota que aparecia, que ela já tinha feito isso comigo e agora tava fazendo com o Steve. E eu também disse que ela não ligava pra mim, que me traiu com o James e agora tava me traindo de novo com outro cara. – disse Logan cabisbaixo, envergonhado como toda vez que se lembrava de suas palavras.

-Logan! – exclamou Kendall, com uma reação parecida com a de Lucy. – Onde você tava com a cabeça par fazer isso?

-Eu me descontrolei, ta bom! Eu já sei que errei feio, vou tentar me desculpar hoje à noite. – Logan tentou se defender.

-Eu não acredito que logo você, o centrado do grupo, falou tudo isso. –disse Kendall balançando a cabeça, indignado. –É bom ter uma boa lábia, Camille deve estar muito chateada. Ela não merecia, Logan...

-Eu sei.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo. Tentando descontrair o clima e animar um pouco a si mesmo e ao amigo, Kendall sugeriu:

-Que tal uma partida de vídeo game?

- / / -

James caminhava pelo saguão do Palm Woods quando resolveu quebrar uma das regras da Sra. Knight e comprar um doce na máquina de doces perto do elevador. Ao chegar lá notou uma presença conhecida. A garota de cabelos castanhos que conhecera a pouco na piscina estava agachada pegando uma barra de chocolate. O garoto ficou parado, admirando-a sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Laisla virou-se para ir embora e levou um susto ao ver James parado, mirando-a encantado, que acabou tropeçando e caído em cima do vaso de plantas ao lado da máquina. James logo ajudou-a a se levantar.

-Me desculpa! – disse James tirando uma folha seca dos cabelos da menina. –Eu devia ter anunciado que estava aqui. Tossido ou qualquer coisa assim. Tudo bem?

-Ah tudo, não se preocupe! – disse Laisla rindo. –Eu só estava comprando um chocolate, o que você vai querer?

-Vim comprar algumas balinhas de frutas antes do almoço. – falou James enquanto colocava as moedas na máquina. –Só que vou ter que esconder muito bem, se Carlos vir isso acaba com as balas em um minuto!

-Entendi. Vem cá, você come doce? – James fez uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada e a garota completou. –Não, é que como você é o mais sarado e vaidoso da banda eu pensei que fosse aqueles caras chatos que ficam regulando a alimentação.

-Nem pensar! – exclamou James. –Eu amo doces! E frituras, fast food e tudo de gorduroso que você possa imaginar. Mas em compensação eu malho muito.

Laisla, num momento irracional, tocou os braços musculosos de James.

-Cara, você é forte mesmo!

James riu.

-Obrigada pelo elogio. Falando em malhar, tenho que ir pra academia.

-Ok, tchau James.

James virou-se para seguir caminho, mas teve uma ideia. Voltou-se novamente para Laisla e as palavras praticamente pularam de sua boca.

-Que tal a gente sair mais tarde?

A garota parecia surpresa, digerindo aquele pedido inesperado. Por fim deu sua resposta:

-Tudo bem. A gente se encontra aqui em baixo as oito?

James confirmou com a cabeça e, com um aceno seguiu para a academia. Estava eufórico, sedento por um encontro. Laisla parecia extremamente doce, simpática além de ser muito bonita. O garoto estava certo de que hoje, finalmente, teria oficialmente uma namorada. Ao chegar na academia do Palm Woods, o garoto foi direto para a área de musculação. Logo pegou um par de pesos e começou a malhar. Os exercícios físicos eram como uma meditação para James e o deixavam em transe, completamente fora da realidade. Mas de repente, uma voz conhecida o fez abrir os olhos.

-Com licença, você está no meio do caminho. – disse a loira amiga de Laisla com uma voz áspera. –Anda, quero pegar um par de pesos e você tá na frente James!

James demorou um pouco para associar as palavras mas logo deu um passo para trás deixando o caminho livre para a garota.

-Olá Mandy! Que bom te encontrar aqui, não sabia que você malhava. – disse o moreno arrumando os cabelos.

A loira passou e pegou seus equipamentos.

-Não te dei permissão pra me chamar pelo apelido cara, não é porque você é famoso e eu gosto da sua música que vai ficar de gracinha comigo, entendeu? – disse a garota de uma maneira um pouco arrogante, ainda de costas para James.

Amanda pegou suas coisas e começou a se distanciar, deixando James feito uma estátua com a cara mais confusa do mundo. Depois de ter certeza de que o que ouvira era aquilo mesmo, o moreno foi atrás da loira, um tanto indignado. Foi direto para onde Amanda estava começando a se exercitar e parou em frente a garota.

-Como você ainda não tá caidinha por mim? Todas as garotas ficam derretidinhas depois de pelo menos meia hora conversando com a minha pessoa! – disse o garoto cruzando os braços, inconformado. –Qual é o seu problema?

-O único problema é que eu não sou "todas as garotas" e não suporto gente esnobe, metida e superficial como você James, então dá licença que eu quero malhar em paz. – respondeu Amanda sem parar um minuto sequer de levantar os pesos.

-Eu não sou nem esnobe, nem metido e muito menos superficial. Eu tenho coração sabia? E você acabou de feri-lo. – exclamou James fazendo beicinho e batendo no lado esquerdo do peito enquanto Amanda revirava os olhos.

-Acho que você trocou a palavra "coração" por "ego".

-E se eu provasse que não sou assim como você pensa? – questionou James esperançoso.

Amanda ficou um tempo em silêncio, parecia pensar se aceitava ou não a proposta do garoto.

-Ok, então nós vamos nos encontrar hoje as oito horas no saguão e você vai me levar pra jantar.

James teve uma mini parada cardíaca. Era exatamente a data e hora que tinha marcado com Laisla e não podia desmarcar com a menina para sair com ninguém menos que a melhor amiga dela. Seria muita sacanagem. Mas o garoto também era extremamente orgulhoso e não podia deixar a garota que o esnobara sair ganhando. Por fim, tomou uma decisão.

-Desculpa Amanda, mas não vai dar. Eu tenho um compromisso hoje nesse mesmo horário. – o garoto anunciou, torcendo para que a loira não perguntasse qual era esse compromisso.

A garota ergueu as sobrancelhas, largando os pesos e colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Ah, quer dizer que o galã está saindo com outra garota e dando em cima de bonito, quem é a coitada?

James engoliu em seco. Não podia revelar o nome de Laisla, as duas eram amigas e a situação ficaria ainda pior. Mas não havia muito como fugir, afinal, as garotas moravam no mesmo apartamento e Amanda ficaria sabendo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Bom, melhor da boca de Laisla do que da dele.

-Não é nenhuma coitada e acho que eu não te deve satisfação, gata então... – disse James dando uma piscadela, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. – a gente se vê.

E dizendo isso, James saiu da academia o mais depressa que pode.

- / / -

Já eram sete e meia da noite quando Lucy Stone bateu na porta do 2J. Depois de alguns "já vai!" de Kendall, o loiro atendeu a porta sorridente.

-Oi Lucy, chegou bem na hora. – disse, deixando a garota entrar. Assim que os dois sentaram no sofá, James entrou na sala discutindo com Carlos.

Carlos lutava para tirar uma gravata de lantejoulas vermelhas, mas sempre que conseguia colocar as mãos no nó era impedido por James.

-Para de mexer, vai estragar a minha superprodução, Carlos! – gritava James tentando afastar as mãos do amigo da gravata.

-Eu já disse que não quero essa coisa em mim, James! – resmungava Carlos tentando se esquivar do garoto.

Lucy logo se levantou e afastou os dois com uma facilidade espantosa, deixando Kendall boquiaberto. Depois de acalmá-los a roqueira perguntou:

-O que é que ta acontecendo? E Carlos, porque ta vestido como um palhacinho?

Kendall começou a rir no sofá enquanto James amarrava a cara e Carlos dizia:

-Tá vendo, eu disse que tava horrível!

Carlos estava vestindo uma calça preta justa, uma camisa preta um tanto folgada e uma gravata e lantejoulas vermelhas horrível.

-Por que vocês nunca seguem minhas dicas de moda? –resmungou James de braços cruzados, parecendo uma criança.

-Moda? Que moda cara, isso não é moda nem aqui nem na China! – exclamou Carlos tirando a gravada e devolvendo de um jeito nem um pouco delicado para as mãos do amigo.

-Tem razão, isso não é moda da China, é de Paris e eu vi numa revista. – explicou-se James com um ar superior. –E você devia me agradecer por te ajudar no primeiro encontro da sua vida!

-Eu devia é voltar lá pro quarto e me vestir como uma pessoa normal e não como um maluco! – disse Carlos, indo direto para o quarto trocar de roupa.

Lucy voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Kendall, seguida por James. Depois de algum tempo perguntou:

-E o Logan, ainda não ta pronto? A Camille já deve estar chegando!

Kendall suspirou.

-Pra falar a verdade eu não sei, ele costuma demorar no banho quando está nervoso. Fica lá filosofando horas e horas.

Lucy virou-se para James.

-E você, vai aonde?

James sorriu.

-Tenho um encontro. – sorriu o garoto. –Falando nisso, é melhor eu ir. Manda "boa sorte" pro Logan por mim. Até mais.

Assim que James saiu do 2J, Carlos apareceu com uma calça preta e uma camisa azul clara. Parou em frente aos amigos e perguntou:

-E agora, o que vocês acham?

-Bem melhor! –aprovou Kendall fazendo um sinal de positivo com as mãos.

-Da uma voltinha, Carlitos! –sugeriu Lucy rindo.

-Vou fazer melhor. Dá só uma olhada!

Carlos começou a desfilar na sala como um modelo, dando uma voltinha no final e fazendo os amigos gargalharem e baterem palmas.

-Excelente! – disse Kendall limpando uma lágrima enquanto tentava parar de rir.

-Que bom que gostaram. Agora eu tenho que ir ou vou me atrasar. Digam pro Logan que to torcendo por ele! – Carlos saiu deixando Kendall e Lucy sozinhos novamente.

Apos um longo tempo tolerando aquele silêncio constrangedor que só se formava quando ficava perto de Lucy, Kendall levantou-se para ver se Logan já estava pronto, afinal já eram quase oito horas e Camille devia estar para chegar. Ao chegar no quarto que dividia com o amigo, o loiro bateu na porta, que estava trancada.

-Logan, anda logo que já são quase oito horas! – gritou Kendall.

-Eu...eu não vou Kendall, não consigo, to muito nervoso! – gritou Logan em resposta, sem abrir a porta.

O loiro percebeu o pânico na voz de Logan, na verdade já esperava essa reação quando percebera que o amigo estava demorando no banho. A cabeça de Logan não funcionava nada bem quando o garoto se encontrava sob forte pressão.

-Claro que vai cara, sai daí! – disse Kendall, mas ao não obter resposta tentou novamente. –Logan, eu sei que você ta nervoso mas tem que se desculpar, não tem mais jeito. Você consegue.

Mais uma vez, não obteve resposta. Mas Kendall não podia parar, tinha que tirar Logan lá de dentro antes que o amigo tivesse um ataque de pânico, o que não era difícil de acontecer.

-Logan, a Camille te ama! Eu tenho certeza que ela vai te desculpar se você explicar direitinho o que aconteceu. Anda, se troca e sai daí, ela já deve estar chegando.

-Ta bom. – respondeu Logan com uma voz cansada. –Eu já to indo.

-Graças à Deus! – sussurrou Kendall enquanto voltava para a sala.

Depois de uns dez minutos Logan apareceu na sala vestindo uma calça jeans cinza escura, uma camisa cinza clara e um colete de lã preto, os cabelos ainda molhados do banho. Apesar de vestido e pronto para encarar Camille, sua cara ainda expressava preocupação.

-Que tal? – disse o garoto, meio desanimado.

-Qual é, ta parecendo que vai num velório! –exclamou Lucy. –Não tinha uma roupa mais deprimente não?

Lucy era às vezes um tanto grossa e irô deu-lhe uma cotovelada.

-Mas isso não deixa de ser um velório, minhas chances de voltar com a Camille acabaram de morrer mesmo. – murmurou Logan deixando-se cair no sofá como um boneco de pano.

-Não, não, não, não! – exclamou Kendall levantando-se e indo até o amigo, bem no momento em que a campainha tocava.

Logan gelou ao ouvi-la. Kendall notou e tentou "reviver" o amigo, enquanto Lucy ia abrir a porta.

-Calma Logan, vai dar tudo certo, levanta daí! – disse o loiro puxando o amigo do sofá e o colocando em pé.

Lucy acabara de abrir a porta, deixando Camille entrar. Apesar da maquiagem a garota parecia um pouco abatida, obviamente chorara a tarde toda. Estava usando aquele vestido azul claro que Logan tanto gostava e tentava sorrir um pouco. Logan e Kendall se aproximaram das duas. O loiro logo disse:

-Bom Lucy, acho melhor a gente ir dar uma volta. – A roqueira concordou. –Mamãe e Kate só voltam mais tarde, não se preocupem.

-Tchau gente. –disse Lucy.

E os dois saíram, deixando Logan e Camille sozinhos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Esqueci de te Esquecer**

Era assustador. Ficar sozinho naquele apartamento frente a frente com uma Camille extremamente magoada e abatida pensando em uma maneira de se desculpar chegava a dar náuseas. Logan estava com as mãos geladas, se era de frio ou nervoso ele não sabia. Só sabia que precisava começar logo a se desculpar antes que a garota dos cabelos cacheados resolvesse ir embora. Meio sem jeito, ele perguntou:

-Você gostaria de se sentar ou prefere conversar em pé mesmo?

-Na verdade eu gostaria que você começasse logo com o que quer que seja que tenha a me dizer Logan, porque eu realmente não queria estar aqui. – disse a garota em tom pesado.

Camille parecia fazer o máximo de esforço para não transparecer suas reais emoções. A garota tinha uma expressão dura, fria como uma pedra, mas soltava faíscas junto com suas palavras que faziam a face de Logan queimar de vergonha. Apesar do grande esforço da morena, era perceptível uma ponta de dor em seus olhos ao falar com Logan de um jeito tão frio. Mas afinal ele merecia, merecia sua frieza após tê-la machucado tanto com suas palavras mais cedo naquele dia.

-Me desculpe. –disse Logan por fim. –Me desculpe por ter falado com você daquela maneira. Olha, tudo aquilo que eu disse...

-Tudo aquilo que você disse não tem perdão. – cortou-lhe Camille, dando-lhe as costas e se dirigindo para o sofá laranja, mas ainda permanecendo em pé.

-Foi da boca pra fora. – Logan apressou-se a dizer. –Caramba Camille, achei que me conhecesse, eu...

-É, eu também achei Logan. – a garota voltou-se novamente de frente para Logan. –Mas agora vi que você, nesse momento não chega nem perto do cara doce, gentil e _centrado _que eu conheci.

-Me escuta. – pediu Logan segurando-lhe a mão de leve, seus olhos suplicantes chegavam a causar calafrios na garota. –Por favor, me da só uma chance de explicar o que aconteceu. Não que eu esteja dizendo que agi corretamente, só me deixa tentar te explicar. Por favor, Camille.

A morena suspirou, cansada.

-Ok.

O gênio sorriu.

-Obrigado. Olha, você sabe que eu não sou de agir assim, nunca perdi o controle desse jeito! Mas...ao te ver com o Steve eu...não sei o que me deu, eu...eu explodi, explodi de ciúmes porque não suporto te ver com ele seja no cinema indo ver "Beijar e Falar", seja dançando no baile de formatura, seja fazendo um piquenique, não importa! – Logan suspirou fundo, fechou os olhos. –Não importa porque...eu te amo, Camille. Eu ainda te amo, acho que mais do que antes e é insuportável ver você com outro. O problema é que eu acho que esqueci de te esquecer.

Camille parecia estar em estado de choque.

-Logan...

Logan colocou os dedos na boca da garota.

-Não, não fala nada só me deixa continuar. Me deixa continuar agora senão nunca mais vou conseguir te dizer tudo isso, você sabe como eu sou, inseguro. – disse dando uma risadinha. –Quando você beijou o James enquanto ensaiava pra um papel eu me senti duplamente traído, pelo meu melhor amigo e pela minha namorada. Eu não percebia que tinha sido um acidente e como vocês foram legais em me contar o que aconteceu. Afinal não existia nada entre vocês e os dois podiam muito bem ter escondido isso de mim. Mas eu nunca tinha tido uma namorada antes, nunca tinha amado alguém de verdade e o James sabia disso...enfim. Eu me senti traído, ferido, arrasado.

-E ai nós terminamos. – concluiu Camille, com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos que ela teimava em conter.

-Eu juro que me arrependi no minuto seguinte. – disse Logan limpando com o polegar uma lágrima que conseguira escapar dos olhos da morena. – Não devíamos ter terminado por uma besteira dessas.

-É, não devíamos. Mas terminamos.

-E se não bastasse errar uma vez eu consegui errar de novo quando chamei a Peggy pra sair. A gente tava próximo de novo e eu inventei de sair com ela. Devia ter visto aquele filme com você. E foi nesse segundo erro que você conheceu o Steve.

-Logan, para de se culpar por tudo, eu também errei! – exclamou Camille, que agora chorava. –Eu também errei, mesmo que tenha sido por acidente eu beijei o James e não devia ter feito isso! Eu devia ter ido à exposição dos ventos solares de Vênus com você. E outra, eu não conheci o Steve por sua culpa, eu já o conhecia. Quando eu soube que você ia sair com a Peggy, chamei ele pra sair, pra te mostrar que tava muito bem sem você, o que era mentira. Eu nunca estive. E mesmo depois de você esquecer essa história da Peggy eu continuei insistindo nisso e fui com ele ao baile.

-Acho que não importa quem errou, Camille. O que importa é que eu ainda te amo. O que eu disse hoje foi da boca pra fora, eu nunca pensei e nem vou pensar isso de você.

-Eu sei disso. – a garota sorriu, colocando suas pequenas mãos nos largos ombros de Logan, apertando-lhes de leve num gesto de carinho.

-Então, me perdoa? – perguntou Logan esperançoso.

-Claro que eu te perdoo seu bobo, eu não consigo ficar brigada com você!

Os dois sorriam felizes por acabar com um mal entendido que, apesar de ter durado apenas algumas horas tivera forças para deixar Logan e Camille arrasados. Logan puxou-a para um abraço terno, porém firme, que durara tempo suficiente para que ele pudesse sentir seu perfume, seu corpo junto ao de Camille outra vez.

Aproveitando a proximidade, Logan ainda de olhos fechados inclinou a cabeça à procura dos lábios de Camille, beijando-os de leve. Ao notar que fora correspondido, o garoto puxou a cabeça da morena para mais perto de si aprofundando o beijo , intenso e apaixonado, que tanto esperara. Sentir novamente os lábios de Camille nos seus o deixava entorpecido, pois estes eram quase como uma droga para ele, faziam falta e o obrigavam a querer mais. Então, em um momento de ápice, Camille rompeu o beijo e disse, ainda ofegante:

-Não devíamos ter feito isso.

-Por que não? – perguntou Logan confuso. Aquilo não fazia sentido. – Eu te amo, você me ama, por que não podemos nos beijar?

Camille estava com uma cara muito estranha, parecia culpada, arrependida por ter beijado o garoto.

-Ah Logan, eu juro que quis te contar antes, assim que você chegou, mas não tive coragem! – exclamou Camille nervosa. –Ainda mais sabendo que você e o Steve nunca se deram bem.

Logan gelou, sentiu um frio polar percorrer sua espinha, as pernas bambas, o coração disparado. Afinal, mesmo que não quisesse acreditar, já imaginava o que viria.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou o garoto sério, fechando os olhos, sentindo que podia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

-Você sabe que Steve e eu estamos fazendo um par romântico em uma nova série de TV, não sabe?

Logan fez cara feia e suspirou, cruzando os braços.

-Infelizmente sim.

-Os primeiros capítulos foram lançados assim que vocês saíram em turnê e não tiveram muita audiência. Então os produtores nos chamaram e nos fizeram assinar um contrato pra fingir um romance, afinal romance entre protagonistas na vida real gera muito mais audiência pra série. E nós...nós assinamos Logan, eu não podia dizer não. Se eu negasse ia ser demitida e você sabe como é, essa cidade é traiçoeira, as notícias correm, seria muito difícil conseguir outro papel, eu ficaria "queimada" em Hollywood. – explicou Camille, as lágrimas novamente escorrendo ao ver a cara de sofrimento de Logan. –Ah Logan, não fica assim, eu sinto muito!

-Em outras palavras, você e o Steve estão juntos. – O garoto tentava segurar as lágrimas, por mais difícil que fosse. Então ele perdera de vez a garota que amava, demorara demais para assumir que errara ao terminar e agora o tempo se esgotara. Era certo que Steve se aproveitara da situação, devia até mesmo ter sugerido aos produtores da série esse falso romance, e convencera Camille a aceitar a proposta. Junto com a mágoa aflorava em seu peito também um pouco de raiva do garoto que lhe tomara Camille. Logan nunca confiara em Steve, sempre fazendo o papel de "bom moço", perfeitinho, só qualidades, o que era muito estranho. Talvez fosse paranoia, já que o rapaz sempre esteve muito próximo de Camille, mas Logan sempre achara Steve meio estranho, como se não fosse quem demonstrava ser. Mas claro que o garoto nunca comentou nada sobre esse assunto, nem com os caras da banda, muito menos com Camille, mas a sensação continuava ali.

A morena parecia estar se sentindo realmente mal pela situação, nunca quisera assinar aquele contrato, mas não tivera escolha. E Steve jurara que seria uma boa idea e que traria um aumento significativo de audiência para a série. Na hora de assinar os papeis, a mente de Camille trazia imagens de Logan, do tempo que passaram juntos, fazendo-a quase desistir da série e de tudo. Não podia fazer isso com Logan, ainda o amava! Mas a pressão fora forte demais. E o pior de tudo era estar ali, vendo a cara arrasada do garoto enquanto recordava aquele dia.

_Flashback_

_O diretor e os produtores haviam anunciado a proposta, que parecia absurdamente ridícula aos olhos de Camille. Deram-lhes alguns minutos para decidir e Steve a levou ao seu camarim, para que pudessem tomar uma decisão. Ao fechar a porta, o garoto falou calmamente:_

_-E aí Cam, vamos topar? _

_Camille virou-se de frente para ele, apoiando as mãos na bancada atrás de suas costas com uma expressão de desanimo._

_-Eu não sei Steve, acho que não posso fazer isso. – disse. – Me desculpe._

_O garoto se aproximou._

_-É por causa dele né? Do Logan._

_Camille não respondeu._

_-Camille, vocês nem estão mais juntos, não pode ficar se prendendo a ele! – exclamou Steve inconformado. –Eu não entendo, não foi ele que terminou com você?_

_-Foi._

_-Então ele não te ama mais! Desculpe te dizer isso, mas é o lógico Camille, você não pode deixar de assinar um contrato que vai deslanchar sua carreira como atriz por um cara que não liga mais pra você. – disse o moreno quase gritando, ansioso por convencer a garota._

_-Não é bem assim Steve, Logan e eu não estamos mais juntos, mas podemos voltar a qualquer momento! E eu não tenho que te dar satisfação sobre meu relacionamento com ele. – retrucou Camille, começando a se irritar._

_Steve bufou, já estava perdendo a paciência, queria logo assinar a droga do contrato, ver sua carreira decolar e ainda possuir Camille. Não era segredo para ninguém nos sets que ele a desejava. Então resolveu apelar._

_-Olha Cam, eu não queria te dizer isso porque achava desnecessário e só te machucaria ainda mais, mas eu o ouvi dizer coisas a seu respeito que não fazem parecer que ele quer voltar contigo. – falou Steve, um tom misterioso em sua voz._

_-O que ele disse? – perguntou a garota insegura._

_-Quer mesmo saber?_

_-Fala logo, Steve!_

_A garoto suspirou._

_-Ok, eu falo, mas espero que não fique chateada, ele não merece suas lágrimas. – disse o garoto. –Outro dia, quando você veio gravar uma entrevista sozinha aqui no estúdio eu passei pelos caras do Big Time Rush que estavam na piscina e então ouvi o Logan falando pros outros que tinha dó de você por causa do que aconteceu entre vocês, então te fazia companhia pra não se sentir culpado. Ele disse também que como não tinha nenhuma outra garota em vista, ficava com você pra não se sentir sozinho. Detalhe: ele falou isso rindo._

_Camille sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e as lágrimas começaram a brotar no canto de seus olhos. Não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, o Logan que conhecia jamais diria essas coisas. Segurando o choro, perguntou:_

_-Tem certeza? O Logan não pode ter dito essas coisas, Steve._

_-Mas disse Cam e é por isso que eu te digo. Assine esse contrato, não vale apena ficar esperando por esse cara. Quem diz isso não merece o seu respeito._

_A garota sabia que Logan não seria capaz de dizer aquilo, mas por conta da situação e da pressão de Steve, resolveu assinar o contrato. Desde então o garoto vinha sendo extremamente gentil e companheiro enquanto o Big Time Rush estava em turnê, Jo gravando na Nova Zelândia e Lucy dedicando todo o seu tempo à sua guitarra, fazendo-a quase se esquecer da discussão que tiveram nos bastidores antes do contrato._

_Fim do Flashback_

Camille podia muito bem perguntar a Logan se ele realmente dissera tudo àquilo sobre ela, mas resolveu ficar calada, afinal ele já não se dava muito bem com Steve e se tudo fosse mentira, o que no fundo ela sabia que era, Logan quebraria a cara de seu novo falso namorado. A garota pegou-lhe as mãos e disse triste:

-Logan eu sinto muito por isso, eu sei que não devia ter assinado nada, mas agora não tem mais volta. Se eu terminar esse namoro acabo com a minha carreira. Além disso, eu me apeguei muito ao Steve, ele é muito doce e companheiro e gosta muito de mim, não posso fazer isso com ele. Não fica assim, você não sabe como eu sofri esse tempo todo que você estava fora e como eu to mal por te ver magoado.

Logan passou a mão de leve pela face delicada de Camille.

-Eu entendo, sei que agora é irreversível.

-Podemos continuar sendo amigos, certo? Você sabe que, apesar de tudo, eu ainda gosto muito de você. – disse a garota um pouco relutante, não podia dizer a verdade, que ainda o amava, isso só pioraria a situação.

-Claro que sim. – Logan sorriu torto, segurou-lhe o queixo e deu-lhe um selinho de leve. Ao se separarem, o garoto rapidamente se explicou - Beijo de amigo, certo?

Camille riu.

-Certo.

E assim, a garota caminhou até a porta e saiu do apartamento 2J.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - Apostas**

Camille procurou sair dos arredores do apartamento 2J o mais rápido possível. Não estava nem um pouco afim de trombar com os outros caras, não nesse estado. Não queria responder perguntas do tipo "Como estão as coisas entre você e Logan?" ou "Vocês estão juntos novamente?". Na verdade, nem ela mesma sabia responder a tudo isso. Se eles estavam juntos? Claro que não. Mas...o que seria deles daqui pra frente? A garota entrou em seu apartamento, os sentimentos a flor da pele. Resolveu ir logo tomar um banho para ver se toda aquela angústia ia embora pelo ralo. Não adiantou muito. A água molhada parecia trazer consigo as lágrimas de Logan, fazendo Camille relembrar dos momentos que se passaram junto do rapaz. Após refletir bastante no banho a morena chegou à conclusão de que não havia muito o que fazer na situação em que se encontrava. Continuaria falando com Logan normalmente e logo se acostumaria ao lado de Steve. Afinal, ele era tão doce, gentil e cavalheiro, o que poderia dar errado?

- / / -

Carlos desceu correndo para o saguão do Palm Woods, já estava um minuto atrasado para seu encontro com Jenniffer. "Ai meu Deus, to atrasado!" pensou vendo o horário no relógio enquanto descia no elevador "Carlos, seu idiota, ela pode ter ido embora!". Ao chegar ao local combinado, o garoto procurou por seu par. Mas a morena não parecia estar em lugar nenhum, fazendo a insegurança de Carlos aflorar. Desesperado, o garoto passou a perguntar a todos no saguão se haviam visto Jenniffer. Depois de obter quatro respostas negativas, o garoto resmungou:

-Droga, nunca tenho a chance de sair com uma menina. Aí a garota dos meus sonhos me convida pra jantar e eu consigo chegar atrasado e perder a chance!

De repente, o latino sentiu uma mão delicada virando-lhe pelo ombro e deu de cara com sua Jenniffer. A garota estava muito bem arrumada, com um vestido estampado com várias cores fortes que se destacavam em sua pele morena, uma bonita sandália de salto e uma bolsa de couro claro. Ela sorria.

-Do que está falando, Carlos? Eu estou bem aqui. – disse a morena deixando o garoto boquiaberto. –Vamos? Estou morrendo de fome!

Carlos, ainda abalado, foi puxado por Jenniffer pelo saguão atraindo comentários e olhares de todos presentes. O garoto estava com a chave do Big Time Móvel, presente de Gustavo, e assim o estranho casal se dirigiu a um dos grandes restaurantes de Los Angeles. Logo chegaram ao Under the Sea, um clássio restaurante de frutos do mar escolhido a dedo por Kate (Carlos a pedira ajuda para descobrir os pratos favoritos de Jenniffer um dia antes). Foram encaminhados a uma bela mesa a luz de velas pelo metre. O garoto apressou-se em dizer:

-Você gosta daqui? Porque se não gostar desse restaurante podemos procurar um outro e...

A morena o interrompeu.

-Carlos não se preocupe, aqui está ótimo! – elogiou enquanto se sentavam. Jenniffer pegou de leve a mão do latino e sussurrou – Eu amo frutos do mar.

Carlos não conseguia respirar, se mexer, falar, muito menos lidar com uma Jenniffer tão sensual e agradável em sua companhia. Aquilo não fazia muito sentido mas, quem era ele para questionar ou reclamar. "Relaxa, Carlos, calma. É só um jantar e ela não morde. Eu acho." O garçom chegou trazendo os cardápios.

-Bem vindos ao Under The Sea. Meu nome é Marvin e vou atendê-los esta noite. –disse um home baixinho de cabelos ruivos e ralos. –Gostariam de experimentar o vinho da casa?

-Ah sim, acho que sim. –respondeu Carlos um pouco confuso. Virou-se para a garota. –Você quer?

Ela sorriu.

-Claro, assim tudo fica mais romântico!

Ao decorrer do jantar, Carlos foi deixando suas desconfianças de lado e se soltando na conversa com a garota. Enquanto comiam uma enorme lagosta, falavam sobre diversos assuntos: infância, gostos pessoais, esportes, cinema, tv e até os vídeo games de ação do latino.

-Então, me conta um pouco sobre a turnê. – pediu a morena tomando um gole do vinho tinto. –Fizeram muitos shows?

-Ah sim, nós visitamos 10 países europeus, foi incrível! Eu não sabia que a gente tinha tanto fã estrangeiro. – contou ou garoto ente garfadas.

-Muitas fãs devem ter dado em cima de você, não é mesmo? – perguntou Jenniffer fazendo biquinho.

-B...bom, sempre tem né? – respondeu Carlos um pouco incomodado. –Você já terminou, posso pedir a conta?

-Ah claro.

Carlos pagou e os dois voltaram em silêncio ao Palm Woods. Os dois passavam pelo caminho da piscina quando a morena se posicionou de repente na frente do garoto e disse:

-Carlos, esse foi o encontro dos meus sonhos! Em um restaurante maravilhoso com um cara mais do que perfeito.

Estão ela o beijou com fervor. Mexia os lábios depressa, como se estivesse desesperada por aquele momento. Depois de se recuperar do susto, Carlos a beijou de volta, finalmente realizando seu sonho. Ao ficar sem ar, o latino terminou o beijo com um sorriso no rosto. Jenniffer também sorria e seus olhos brilhavam tanto que pareciam refletir o céu estrelado daquela noite. "Ela fica ainda mais linda assim!" pensou Carlos enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo da garota para trás da orelha. Porém a expressão de Jenniffer mudou drasticamente, do sorriso para uma cara de espanto.

-O que foi? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Carlos assustado.

E então ele ouviu duas vozes muito conhecidas vindas do lugar onde a garota olhava fixamente.

-Bravo Jen, excelente! Eu sabia que você ia conseguir cumprir a aposta. – disse a Jenniffer loira. –Está vendo amiga, eu não disse que ela ia fazer?

-É, e ela fez mesmo! – disse a Jennifer morena de cabelos lisos enquanto andava ao lado da amiga, as duas se aproximando do casal.

-Espera um minuto, o que tá acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Carlos virando-se para as recém-chegadas.

As Jenniffers riram enquanto a morena fazia uma cara nada agradável para as amigas.

-Acho que ela cumpriu muito bem o papel de garotinha apaixonada Jen, você não acha? – perguntou a Jenniffer de cabelos lisos para a loira.

-Claro, acho que o Carlos nem faz ideia do que está acontecendo mesmo. – riu a loira enquanto despenteava o cabelo do latino com as mãos, como se ele fosse uma criança.- Que tal a gente explicar?

-Eu acho melhor vocês calarem a boca, combinamos que ninguém precisava ficar sabendo! – disse a Jenniffer morena angustiada.

-Agora já foi meu amor, é melhor contar. – disse a loira puxando a amiga pelas mãos.

-Contar o que? – exclamou Carlos começando a se irritar.

-Que nós fizemos uma aposta entre nós, aquele dia em que vocês fizeram um show antes de viajar em turnê. – começou a Jenniffer de cabelos lisos. – Nós apostamos que a Jenniffer que esteve com você essa noite não conseguiria ficar com um dos garotos do Big Time Rush.

-É apostamos que ela não conseguiria sair e beijar um de vocês e ela disse que aceitava o desafio. – continuou a Jenniffer loira.

-Deixamos ela escolher com qual dos quatro ia tentar. James é muito egocêntrico, nunca sairia com alguém se não fosse ele que fizesse o convite. Kendall é muito esperto, sacaria que era um plano na hora. Com o Logan resolvemos nem tentar porque sabemos que ele ama demais a Camille e nunca sairia com outra garota, mesmo que ela fosse uma Jennifer. Então ela escolheu você, o mais ingênuo e pateta dos quatro, o cara que vive correndo atrás de nós. Com certeza, o mais fácil. – concluiu a Jennifer de cabelos lisos com um sorrisinho de deboche.

Carlos olhou para a Jenniffer morena que parecia estar com lágrimas nos olhos, prestes a chorar. Mas ele não teria pena, aquelas três o usaram para uma aposta, brincaram com seus sentimentos. Nenhuma delas era digna de pena, nem mesmo a Jenniffer com que saíra.

-Carlos... – chamou ela, num sussurro quase inaudível. –Eu posso explicar, eu...

Carlos balançou a cabeça.

-Não tem o que explicar. Nada do que disser vai me convencer. – disse tentando controlar sua raiva. –Eu devia saber, nada de bom pode vir de uma vadia como você.

E com isso o latino saiu firme, indo direto para o saguão sem olhar pra trás. A morena quis correr atrás do garoto, mas foi impedida pelas amigas.

-Não vale a pena. – disse a loira abraçando a amiga.

-É Jen, quem vai querer um idiota desses?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – Uma mensagem inesperada**

Kendall saiu do apartamento 2J o mais rápido que pode, puxando Lucy pela mão até o corredor do segundo andar. Estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo preocupado com a conversa entre Camille e seu melhor amigo, sabia que podia dar muito certo como podia dar extremamente errado e deixar Logan arrasado se fingindo de morto por semanas. Ao notar que estavam suficientemente longe do apartamento, o loiro virou-se para Lucy.

-Espero que eles se entendam. – disse com um meio sorriso.

-Eu também espero. E Kendall, já pode soltar minha mão agora. – falou Lucy apontando com a cabeça para um par de mãos entrelaçadas fazendo o garoto corar um pouco ao perceber que ainda estavam de mãos dadas.

-Desculpa. – disse o loiro soltando sua mão. –Mas e aí, topa dar uma volta?

-Claro.

Os dois desceram em silêncio para o bosque de Palm Woods que provavelmente estaria deserto, já que já havia escurecido. Kendall e Lucy caminharam um tempo, pensativos, a garota às vezes o olhava como se quisesse dizer algo, mas sempre virava a cabeça, desistindo. Depois de várias tentativas frustradas, a roqueira finalmente perguntou:

-Então é verdade que você namorava aquela atriz que fez o filme Chauncey Jackson?

Kendall quase engasgou com o chiclete que mascava. Como Lucy soubera? "Ora Kendall, não é difícil saber dos relacionamentos de alguém famoso, acostume-se." pensou, ainda assim assustado.

-Bo..bo..bom a gente tava meio que junto antes dela ter que se mudar pra Nova Zelândia pras filmagens. – tentou explicar, gaguejando de nervoso.

-E você ainda gosta dela. – disse Lucy tentando disfarçar o ar triste em sua voz. –Tudo bem, não precisa falar mais nada.

-Na..não! Tudo bem, não tenho problema pra falar disso, eu acho. – se antecipou Kendall a dizer. –Mas...como você sabe da...

-Jo? – completou Lucy, dizendo o nome da loira com uma pontada sutil de desdém na voz –Carlos me contou.

-Aquele linguarudo! –resmungou Kendall fechando os punhos.

-Não briga com ele, ele não falou por mal Kendall. O que aconteceu entre vocês?

Kendall permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para os próprios pés.

-Sabe – disse Lucy pondo uma de suas mãos no ombro do loiro –Às vezes é bom desabafar, faz a gente se sentir mais leve.

-Ta, ok, eu te conto. – suspirou Kendall. –Eu e a Jo nos conhecemos aqui no Palm Woods, ela se mudou pra cá logo depois que nós chegamos. Enfim a gente saiu e depois de um tempo começamos a namorar, fomos ao baile de formatura juntos e tal. Eu gostava muito dela. Mas aí ela recebeu essa proposta maravilhosa e não tinha como recusar. Até cogitamos a possibilidade de um namoro a distância, mas não deu certo. É isso.

Kendall parecia arrasado com as lembranças de Jo, estava na cara que ainda sentia algo forte pela loira. E o que fazia seu coração doer ainda mais era saber que estava começando a se apaixonar pela menina de cabelos vermelhos bem ao seu lado.

-Olha, a única coisa que eu posso te dizer é: esquece ela Kendall. Eu sei que é fácil falar sem saber o que você está sentindo, mas você tem que seguir a sua vida, conhecer pessoas novas porque se você...

Mas Lucy não pode terminar sua frase pois foi surpreendentemente calada por Kendall com um beijo.

- / / -

James desceu eufórico direto para o saguão do Palm Woods, olhando para todos os lados em busca de Laisla. O garoto era vaidoso e sempre se arrumava, não importava o lugar, nem a hora, nem a companhia, James sempre estava impecável. Mas dessa vez, o garoto se produzira ainda mais. Afinal era seu primeiro encontro sério desde que chegará a Los Angeles.O garoto estava vestindo uma camisa cinza chumbo, junto com calças e sapatos pretos, isso sem falar no cabelo perfeitamente arrumado e seu perfume mais cheiroso. "Agora eu perco de vez a fama de galinha" pensou animado enquanto se dirigia ao sofá onde Laisla estava sentada.

-Oi. – chamou-a com um largo sorriso.

A garota se virou e quando o viu, levantou-se, também sorrindo.

-Olá James! Que bom que você chegou, confesso que fiquei com medo de que você não aparecesse. – disse um pouco constrangida.

Laisla estava usando um lindo vestido curto azul escuro com uma faixa preta na cintura, a bela sandália de salto preta a deixavam quase da altura de James. O garoto segurou suas mãos e disse firme, mas ainda em tom sedutor:

-Eu nunca deixaria de vir.

A garota corou. Afinal, não é sempre que se tem James Diamond como um par.

-Vamos? – perguntou nervosa.

-Claro. – respondeu James. – Se não se importar vamos jantar aqui no Palm Woods mesmo, Carlos levou o carro.

A garota concordou e os dois foram para o restaurante Palm Woods. Lá sentaram-se em uma mesa para dois e logo começaram a conversar. O que o casal não vira era que uma menina de cabelos loiros os havia seguido e se escondia no restaurante nesse exato momento.

- / / -

Lucy ficou atordoada no momento em que Kendall agarrou-lhe de surpresa, mas logo correspondeu aos beijos do loiro que tanto esperava. Com a mesma rapidez que Kendall a beijou, desmanchou o beijo, parecendo assustado, constrangido e até culpado pela atitude impulsiva que tomara.

-Desculpa. – pediu o loiro. –Olha...

Mas o garoto também não teve tempo de concluir a frase pois Lucy já estava em seus braços novamente. Não de um jeito desesperado como antes, apenas o beijava delicadamente. Kendall logo correspondeu aos beijos da roqueira, a tomando em seus braços e sentindo seus lábios quentes pressionando sua boca. Mas para a infelicidade de ambos o celular do garoto começou a vibrar. Os dois se separaram e Kendall olhou para a tela de seu IPhone que exibia uma mensagem de texto. O loiro quase derrubou o aparelho quando viu de quem recebera a mensagem inoportuna.

_Kendall,_

_desculpa ter ficado tanto tempo sem dar notícias. Aconteceu um problema. _

_como você já deve saber, o primeiro filme da série foi lançado e muito _

_criticado por não ser fiel ao livro. Por isso os produtores cancelaram a continuação._

_vou voltar pra Palm Woods. Me responda assim que puder._

_Beijos,_

_Jo_

Kendall sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem ao ler aquela mensagem. Não podia acreditar, Jo voltaria. Ele não sabia o que pensar, mal conseguia respirar. Lucy notou o nervosismo excessivo do garoto e perguntou, desconfiada:

-Kendall, o que aconteceu?

-Me...me desculpe, eu tenho que ir. – e dizendo isso o garoto saiu correndo direto para o 2J, deixando Lucy meio atordoada plantada no meio do Bosque Palm Woods.

- / / -

Amanda espiava sorrateiramente a conversa de James e Laisla enquanto recordava a discussão que tivera com a amiga pela tarde.

_Flashback_

_Laisla entrou no apartamento que dividia com Amanda e encontrou a amiga arrumando a mobília da sala de estar._

_-Oi – disse Amanda arrumando uma almofada – onde você tava? Preciso de ajuda!_

_Laisla sentou-se com um sorriso bobo na poltrona que a amiga arrumava._

_-Ei! Eu to tentando arrumar! –ralhou a loira. –O que é que você tem que ta com essa cara de boba aí?_

_Laisla suspirou._

_-Amanda, você não sabe o que acabou de acontecer com a minha pessoa?_

_-O que?_

_-JAMES DIAMOND ME CHAMOU PRA SAIR! – berrou a morena dando um pulo, quase fazendo Amanda cair._

_-QUE? COMO ASSIM? –gritou Amanda assustada. –Foi você que ele chamou pra sair?Por quê?_

_Laisla pareceu incrédula._

_-A gente conversou e ele disse que gostou de mim, algum problema?_

_-Quando foi isso?_

_-Ah, já faz umas 2 horas._

_-Sua idiota, logo depois ele me chamou pra sair também. –era mentira, Amanda sabia que James havia recusado sair com ela pois já tinha um encontro marcado com Laisla, a loira apenas disse isso para provocar a amiga._

_-Não acredito em você, Amanda.E não acredito que está querendo me impedir de sair com o James. – retrucou Laisla fechando os punhos. –Não é minha culpa se você também ficou afim dele e ele ME chamou pra sair._

_-Você vai se dar mal, Laisla. Depois não diga que eu não avisei. – disse Amanda com um aspecto um tanto sombrio._

_Fim do Flashback_

Laisla parecia ter achado que aquilo não passava de uma crise de ciúmes de sua amiga. O que ela não sabia era que Amanda realmente a faria se dar mal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Big Time Conversa.**

A cabeça de Kendall estava girando. Após despedir-se rapidamente de Lucy, o loiro foi correndo direto para o 2J. Na verdade ele nem tinha consciência de para onde estava indo, deixou ser levado por suas próprias pernas, sua cabeça definitivamente fora da realidade. Repassava mentalmente a mensagem que recebera há poucos minutos. "Jo vai voltar. Ela vai voltar." Kendall sonhara com isso praticamente todos os dias de sua vida desde que a loira deixara o Palm Woods, mas era perceptível (ele mesmo havia percebido) que essa sensação diminuirá conforme começara a conviver com Lucy. O garoto voltou à realidade quando trombou com a porta de seu apartamento. Colocou a mão no bolso procurando a chave, mas logo se lembrou de que havia saído com pressa e não a pegara. Tentou forçar a maçaneta. A porta se abriu, estava destrancada. Kendall entrou ainda um pouco atordoado e encontrou Logan sentado no sofá laranja, pensativo e com uma cara não muito boa. Sentou-se ao lado do amigo, que só notou sua presença quando o loiro perguntou:

-E aí, como foi com a Camille?

Logan virou-se, assustado.

-Ah oi Kendall, foi...foi estranho. –respondeu fazendo uma cara que Kendall não entendera se era de dor ou uma simples careta.

-Você quer conversar? Quero dizer, me contar? – perguntou.

Logan suspirou.

-Bom, não posso dizer que foi totalmente ruim. Afinal, ela me perdoou no final das contas. – disse Logan um pouco pensativo, mas para ele mesmo do que para Kendall. –É, ela me perdoou.

-Então o que pode ter sido ruim? A intenção era ela te perdoar, não era? – questionou Kendall um pouco confuso.

-Era... – murmurou o gênio com a voz um pouco arrastada. –É que tem uma outra coisa, uma coisa que Camille me contou. Nada boa.

-Que coisa? – perguntou o loiro um pouco irritado com a falta de objetividade do amigo.

-Bem, Camille me contou que Steve a convenceu a assinar um contrato com a produção da série deles, que dizia que os dois deviam começar um falso namoro para atrair publicidade para o programa. –contou Logan. –Aquele idiota, quer tirar proveito da situação. Resumindo, Camille e eu não podemos voltar a ficar juntos porque ela está presa àquele babaca.

-O que? –exclamou Kendall levantando do sofá. –Aquele cara tá tentando segurar a Camille pra ele com esse truque baixo? Nossa, como eu tenho raiva dessas coisas, me fazem lembrar aquele nojentinho do Jett. Pra falar a verdade, eu nunca fui com a cara desse Steve.

-Nem eu! – exclamou Logan também se levantando. –Eu disse pra Camille que ele não é confiável, mas ela ainda o acha um "cavalheiro, doce, gentil e educado, um amor de pessoa!". Eu sei que tem alguma coisa muito estranha com esse cara, sabe, e eu vou descobrir.

Mas então Logan percebeu que o amigo já estava longe, pensando em um assunto completamente diferente, com uma expressão triste no rosto.

-Hum, Kendall?

-Fala.

-Você não está com uma cara muito boa. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Kendall não respondeu. Ao invés disso, pegou o celular no bolso e o entregou a Logan que fez uma cara de espanto ao ler a mensagem.

-Jo vai voltar?

O loiro assentiu, desolado.

-Cara, que bom! Achamos que isso era impossível, mas olha aí! Finalmente! – o gênio então percebeu que a notícia não estava sendo boa para o amigo, que mirava fixamente a tv desligada, com um olhar triste. –Kendall, você não está ansioso pra rever a Jo?

-Eu tava! Eu devia estar Logan. – disse o loiro parecendo um tanto mórbido. –Mas é que...aconteceu um negócio hoje que...

-Não me diga que você e a Lucy... – insinuou o moreno desconfiado.

-Nós nos beijamos. Duas vezes ainda por cima. Enquanto você estava aqui falando com a Camille eu e ela fomos dar uma volta e aconteceu. – contou Kendall, agarrado a uma almofada, como se quanto mais a apertasse, mais fácil resolveria seus problemas.

-Entendi.

No momento seguinte James entrou no apartamento cantarolando _Worldwide_, o que fez Kendall ficar ainda pior. O garoto demorou um pouco a notar que os amigos estavam no sofá.

-Ah e aí pessoal? – cumprimentou animado. –Kendall, porque tá com essa cara de enterro?

Kendall não respondeu e Logan fez isso pelo amigo.

-Jo vai voltar, James.

Antes que James pudesse manifestar qualquer tipo de reação, Carlos entrou em disparada pela sala como os garotos nunca o tinham visto. O latino chorava expressivamente, a cara vermelha, sem se preocupar em esconder as lágrimas e foi direto para o quarto que dividia com James. Os dois outros fizeram menção a se levantar, mas James os impediu.

-Deixa que eu vou atrás dele.

James abriu a porta e viu uma cena de cortar o coração. Seu amigo estava sentado na cama chorando muito, socando o travesseiro, parecia muito magoado com algo.

-Carlos...-chamou James devagar.

-Não quero falar com ninguém, James. – disse o garoto entre soluços.

James ignorou as palavras do amigo e se aproximou um pouco mais.

-Sabe Carlitos, mesmo eu não sendo tão inteligente quanto o Logan, eu sei que é muito melhor pra você conversar do que ficar socando travesseiros fingindo que são pessoas. – disse James sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

Carlos parou de socar o travesseiro.

-Você acha?

-Tenho certeza.

O latino arremessou o travesseiro para longe de si urgência, como se o objeto transmitisse alguma doença. Virou-se para o amigo.

-Eu levei Jenniffer pra jantar hoje, pesquisei com Kate qual era o tipo de comida que ela mais gostava, fiz de tudo pra agradar! – contou. –Estava bom demais pra ser verdade, ela me elogiava a cada movimento que eu fazia e conversamos pra caramba, como eu nunca tinha conversado com uma garota antes. Aí quando voltamos pro Palm Woods ela me beijou.

-Se foi tudo perfeito e ela até te beijou, então qual é o grande problema? – perguntou James um pouco confuso.

-Depois que ela me beijou as outras Jenniffers apareceram rindo da minha cara e dizendo que foi tudo uma aposta. Ou seja, meu encontro foi uma farsa James, uma farsa! – completou Carlos cuspindo as últimas duas palavras, como se tivesse nojo do que acontecera.

-Ela, quero dizer, elas fizeram isso com você? – disse James em um misto de indignação e raiva. –Carlos, essas piranhas não perdem a chance de machucar e humilhar alguém, eu devia ter suspeitado.

Carlos assentiu. James continuou:

-Olha, eu conheço esse tipo de garota, provavelmente ela vai tentar se desculpar mas você NÃO PODE dar atenção, entendeu? – disse James desesperado. –Carlos, me promete que não vai cair na dela novamente. Promete?

-Prometo cara, valeu. – e Carlos deu um abraço apertado no amigo. James podia ser egocêntrico, vaidoso e até um pouquinho arrogante, mas era um grande amigo.

-De nada Carlitos.

Ao se desfazer do abraço, Carlos perguntou um pouco constrangido:

-Hum James, esse tipo de garota que você fala, que faz esse tipo de coisa...hum, não poderíamos encaixar Camille nessa categoria por ela ter te beijado enquanto namorava o Logan, certo?

James levou um susto com a pergunta.

-Claro que não! Aquilo foi um acidente, quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir pra todo mundo?- exclamou o garoto ligeiramente ofendido.

-Você se sente um pouco culpado por eles terem brigado aquela primeira vez, não é? – perguntou Carlos.

-Sim, espero sinceramente que eles se acertem.

- / / -

Kendall tinha ido tomar banho e Logan estava sozinho na sala, ainda pensando em sua conversa com Camille. Logo ouviu um barulho na porta e Kate e a Sra. Knight entraram pela porta da frente, cheias de sacolas de supermercado.

-Oi querido! – cumprimentou a Sra. Knight colocando as sacolas na bancada da cozinha com a ajuda da filha. –Fomos a um supermercado incrível, enorme, Carlos ia adorar ter ido. Não é mesmo Kate, querida?

-Ah claro, super empolgante. Eu só fui porque Kendall nos expulsou daqui pra certas pessoas terem suas conversinhas particulares. – disse a garota fuzilando Logan.

A Sra. Knight pareceu nem perceber as indiretas da filha.

-Bom, como não tem nada que precise ir para a geladeira, vou guardar isso tudo amanhã. – disse cansada. – Boa noite Logan, boa noite filha.

-Boa noite Sra. Knight. – disse o garoto acenando. Kate fez menção de ir dormir também, mas Logan a chamou. –Ei Kate, posso falar com você?

Kate pareceu surpresa, mas caminhou e sentou-se ao lado do garoto.

-Diga.

-Hum, você não quer me ajudar a descobrir onde a Camille filma essa nova série?

-Porque você não pergunta pra ela? – questionou Kate, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Porque...ela já deve estar dormindo. – mentiu.

Kate bufou.

-Sei que ela deve ter de dado um pé na bunda por causa daquele Steve e você não tem coragem de perguntar por que vai ficar parecendo que você quer saber só pra espionar os dois, o que nós sabemos que é a mais pura verdade.

-Kate! – exclamou Logan arregalando os olhos com a fala da menina.

-Tudo bem, eu ajudo você.

Logan pegou seu notebook e passou para a menina que começou a digitar rapidamente.

-Ei Sr. Gênio, posso saber porque _você_ não pesquisa isso? – perguntou Kate enquanto digitava.

-Não tenho coragem. E você é mais malandra do que eu, com certeza tem mais facilidade. –respondeu Logan. –E aí, achou?

-Achei. Se chama "Drama Studios" e fica a duas quadras do Palm Woods. – informou Kate. –O mapa tá aqui.

Logan pegou o computador do colo da menina.

-Excelente!

-Tá mesmo pensando em ir lá? Camille vai te matar, sabia disso?

-Ela não vai descobrir, relaxa. – tranquilizou-a. - Valeu baixinha, qualquer coisa que precisar é só pedir!

Logan deu-lhe um beijo de boa noite, fazendo Kate corar. Depois que o garoto foi para o quarto, a menina murmurou baixinho:

-Ah Logan, se eu te pedisse o que quero você nem acreditaria.

E com um suspiro, Kate foi dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – Invadindo o Estúdio**

Eram 11 horas da manhã quando Logan acordou. Ao olhar para o despertador o garoto se desesperou. Ele o havia programado para despertar às 9 da manhã, assim poderia chegar com folga ao estúdio de gravações "Drama Studios" e passar o dia espionando Camille com seu novo namorado sem perder nenhum movimento dos dois.

-Droga de despertador, por que você tinha que falhar bem hoje? – perguntou irritado ao objeto. –Vontade de te dar uma marretada por causa disso.

Logan se vestiu rapidamente, uma calça jeans e uma camisa azul clara e saiu de seu quarto. Na sala encontrou a Sra. Knight servindo uma porção de panquecas para Carlos, que comia quieto, um tanto abatido. Kate jogava vídeo game no sofá, parecia um pouco entediada.

-Ah olá querido. – disse a Sra. Knight com um olhar bondoso. –Quer panquecas?

-Hum, muito obrigado Sra. Knight, mas eu tenho que sair, já estou atrasado. – disse Logan meio sem jeito, trocando olhares com Kate.

-Logan, querido. Não quero parecer intrometida, mas posso saber aonde você vai com tanta pressa? – perguntou a mulher parecendo confusa.

O garoto não tinha uma resposta pronta e ficou um tanto atordoado com a pergunta, não queria mentir para a Sra. Knight, ela era uma espécie de mãe para ele. Mas também não podia simplesmente dizer "Ah, estou indo espionar Camille no trabalho dela. A propósito, poderia me guardar algumas panquecas?". Logan olhou para Kate pedindo ajuda.

-Na verdade mãe, Logan prometeu me levar naquela nova loja de jogos que abriu aqui perto. Eu não te disse? – inventou logo a garota já se levantando e indo para o lado do amigo de seu irmão.

A Sra. Knight parecia ainda mais confusa.

-Disse?

-Claro mãe! Tenho certeza que te avisei. – a garota deu uma cotovelada discreta em Logan, pedindo para que o amigo confirmasse sua história.

-Exato. Avisou quando vocês duas voltaram das compras. Não se lembra?

-Nossa, eu estava tão cansada que nem devo ter prestado atenção. – suspirou a mulher. –Então vocês vão visitar a loja e voltam?

Logan apressou-se em responder.

-Na verdade, depois nós vamos aproveitar que estamos fora e almoçar em uma lanchonete nova que também abriu lá perto. – se dissessem a Sra. Knight que apenas visitariam a loja, não teriam muito tempo.

Kate assentiu.

-Tem certeza que não quer nem tomar um copo de leite Logan? –insistiu a Sra. Knight.

-Mãe!

-Muito bem, bom passeio pra vocês. –disse a mulher voltando-se para o balcão.

Logan puxou Kate pelo braço e saiu rapidamente do apartamento. Quando chegaram ao elevador, o garoto a agradeceu.

-Valeu Kate, ainda bem que você inventou aquilo a tempo. – disse suspirando, aliviado. –Tenho a impressão de que a sua mãe não ia me deixar sair se eu dissesse a verdade. Bom, mas agora você tá livre, é só ficar longe do 2J por algumas horas. Aí quando voltar eu te encontro e...

-Pode parar! – cortou Kate levantando uma das mãos. –Eu vou com você.

-Quê? – exclamou Logan surpreso. –Kate, o que você pretende fazer lá?

Kate pareceu um pouco envergonhada com a pergunta, mas logo disfarçou.

-Eu não tenho nada pra fazer e vai ser bem engraçado te assistir tentando dar uma de espião pra depois levar uns tapas do segurança ou da própria Camille. –disse forçando uma risada.

-Não me convenceu. – disse o garoto dando uma olhada em seu relógio de pulso. –E se quiser, é melhor fazer isso rápido porque eu já estou mais atrasado do que gostaria.

-_Eu_ te ajudei a encontrar o endereço do estúdio e _eu_ sou muito melhor do que você em momentos de pressão, caso haja algum problema. – disse Kate decidida.

-Tá bom, agora me convenceu. – disse Logan puxando-a rapidamente para dentro do elevador. –Vamos logo.

Os dois pegaram um táxi na porta do Palm Woods e chegaram rapidamente ao local. O estúdio tinha como entrada o que parecia ser um grande galpão de madeira pintado de vermelho vivo com a placa mais chamativa de toda Los Angeles, com as palavras "Drama Studio" saltando em luzes neon (que conseguiam aparecer até mesmo de dia de tão fortes) e as duas características máscaras do teatro ao lado. Logan pagou o taxista e com Kate parou em frente à porta do estúdio. De pé na frente da entrada estava um segurança enorme vestindo seu terno preto e óculos escuros.

-Kate, ele não vai nos deixar passar de jeito nenhum! – disse Logan já começando a se desesperar. –O que a gente faz?

-Deixa comigo. – falou a menina com uma expressão diabólica que apavoraria Logan se ele não conhecesse Kate tão bem. –Se ele não for bonzinho, tenho algo no bolso que vai o fazer mudar de ideia.

Os dois caminharam para a entrada. Logan pigarreou para chamar a atenção do segurança, que apenas abaixou um pouco os óculos e encarou-os com uma expressão de desprezo, sem lhes dirigir uma palavra.

-Hum, senhor? – tentou Logan. –Eu tenho uma grande amiga que está filmando aqui, Camille Roberts, não sei se conhece. Bem, eu e minha...hum...irmãzinha aqui podemos entrar pra fazer uma visita surpresa?

O segurança nem se mexeu, apenas murmurou um "não".

-Kate. – ordenou Logan.

E num movimento rápido a garota tirou uma arma de choque do bolso do casaco e a encostou no segurança, que começou a tremer e logo caiu no chão, desacordado. Logan assistia a ação da menina em estado de choque.

-Arma de choque? – exclamou Logan quase tendo uma síncope. –Quando você falou que tinha algo no bolso que faria o segurança mudar de ideia eu achei que fosse dinheiro!

-Subornar é feio. – disse a menina passando por cima do homem desacordado, seguida por Logan.

-E eletrocutar as pessoas é certíssimo... – retrucou Logan inconformado. O garoto abaixou-se e pegou o crachá do segurança por precaução.

Os dois passaram pelo galpão cheio, as pessoas ocupadas demais para notar quem entrava ou saía daquele lugar. Após atravessarem o lugar, Logan e Kate chegaram a um cenário ao ar livre, cheio de árvores e bancos, uma praça. Lembrava um pouco o bosque do Palm Woods. Havia um bando de pessoas pra lá e pra cá com câmeras, cabos e luzes artificiais. Mais a frente estava um casal encenando que parecia...um tanto familiar. Logan logo avistou Steve e Camille contracenando. O garoto quase saiu correndo para ouvir o que os dois diziam, mas Kate segurou sua camisa.

-Tá louco, eles não podem ver a gente!

-Kate, só precisamos chegar um pouco mais perto!

A menina o arrastou para uma grande árvore perto o suficiente para que os dois vissem e ouvissem perfeitamente os dois atores.

-...você tem que ir Percy, Rachel está em perigo! Eu vou ficar bem. –disse a personagem de Camille.

Steve a segurou pelos ombros com um olhar triste.

-Eu sei que o certo é ir atrás de Rachel e recuperar os manuscritos. Mas não posso deixá-la aqui Anna, eu não aguentaria pensar que você está correndo perigo nessa escola, ainda mais com o senhor Underwood na sua cola. – disse o personagem de Steve, Percy.

Atrás da árvore, Logan fazia caretas de nojo para cada palavra, enquanto Kate revirava os olhos achando tudo aquilo patético.

-Venha comigo Anna.

-Não posso, você sabe.

-Não posso te deixar aqui, eu te amo!

Anna, a personagem de Camille, se jogou nos braços de Steve e o beijou apaixonadamente. Logan quase vomitou quando viu aquela cena horrorosa e teve que morder o braço para não gritar. Kate assistia a tudo como se estivesse em um cinema assistindo a um filme, comendo pipoca e se divertindo com a história. A diretora, uma mulher baixa, magra, com os cabelos negros presos em um coque gritou "corta" e os dois se separaram.

-Ok Logan, já pode parar de almoçar o seu braço. – disse Kate dando uma risadinha.

-Muito bem pessoal, podemos fazer uma pausa agora. – disse a diretora se afastando, junto com o pessoal da produção. Em pouco tempo, Camille e Steve ficaram praticamente a sós no "set-parque", isso sem contar Logan e Kate, escondidos atrás da árvore.

Steve estava bem de frente para Camille e a árvore, o que fez Kate rapidamente puxar Logan mais para trás do tronco.

-A série tá ficando bem legal, não acha? – perguntou Steve sorrindo para a Camille.

-Sim, ainda bem que eu consegui um papel bom em algo que faz sucesso. – respondeu a garota. – Tenho certeza que se eu não conseguisse de novo o papel, meu pai me faria voltar pra Connectcut. Eu não ia aguentar ficar longe...das pessoas que eu gosto.

Logan colocou a cabeça um pouco mais para o lado tentando ver a cara de Camille, mas logo se arrependeu, dando de cara com Steve olhando para ele, surpreso e com um sorriso malandro no rosto. O garoto voltou rapidamente para trás da árvore, virando-se para Kate, o coração batendo forte.

-Steve me viu. – sussurrou.

-Droga Logan, você é uma anta mesmo! Eu disse pra ficar atrás da árvore.

Steve adorou ter visto Logan atrás daquela árvore e encontrou nisso uma ótima chance de provocá-lo. E o melhor jeito de fazer isso era tocar no assunto que tinha certeza que abalaria e irritaria o cantor.

-Então Cam – ao chamá-la por um apelido carinhoso, Steve tinha certeza de que a cabeça de Logan apareceria novamente. E ele acertou. –Você contou pro Logan sobre o nosso namoro?

Camille pareceu um pouco surpresa com a pergunta.

-Ah, eu contei sim. Por quê?

-Nada, só por curiosidade. Como ele reagiu? – perguntou Steve, dando um sorrisinho para Logan, que parecia querer matá-lo.

-Ele ficou triste Steve, lógico! – respondeu Camille, nitidamente irritada por ter que falar no assunto. –Eu já te disse, ele ainda gosta de mim e eu dele, só fiz isso porque não tinha opção.

Essa foi a vez de Logan dar um sorrisinho maroto a Steve.

-E além do mais Steve, não sei porque você insiste em tocar nesse assunto toda hora. – completou a garota. –Só precisamos fingir em público e em eventos. Afinal nós dois sabemos que esse namoro é uma grande farsa.

-Mas não precisa ser. – retrucou Steve que segurou firme os ombros de Camille e tentou beijá-la a força.

-Ei! – exclamou Logan inconscientemente e acabou tropeçando na raiz de sua árvore-esconderijo e caindo na grama.

Steve e Camille se viraram e Logan tentou rolar para trás da árvore como um ninja e se esconder novamente, sem sucesso. Camille suspirou, fechando os olhos.

-Logan, sai daí, por favor.

O garoto saiu sem jeito de trás da árvore. Camille havia cruzado os braços e parecia querer perfurá-lo com os olhos e Steve tinha um olhar divertido no rosto.

-O que você tá fazendo aqui? Na verdade nem precisa responder, eu já sei. – disse a garota irritada.

-Olha Camille, me desculpa, eu sei que não devia ter seguido você, mas eu não aguentei e...

-Você está sendo infantil, Logan! – ralhou a garota, o olhar furioso. –Nós já conversamos sobre isso, eu te expliquei tudo, tinha que vir aqui? Olha, pra sua sorte...

Mas Logan não chegou a saber qual era a sua sorte pois a diretora chamou Camille urgentemente para falar algo sobre a série.

-Eu preciso ir. Mas nem pense em tentar fugir de mim Logan Mitchell, quando eu voltar ao Palm Woods vamos ter mais uma conversa, nem que eu tenha que ir até o 2J te buscar. – e dizendo isso Camille deixou os dois para trás.

-Às vezes eu tenho medo dela. –disse Kate saindo de trás da árvore. Ela estava jogando seu DS.

-O Logan também tem. – se intrometeu Steve, debochado. –Sabe cara, é bem engraçado te ver com tanto ciúmes. Divertido.

Logan o encarou, a raiva subindo como um liquido efervescente e escaldante em seu corpo.

-Camille não gostaria de te ouvir falando isso.

-E daí, ela ainda acha que eu sou a pessoa mais gentil e educada do mundo. – riu o ator. –Essa é uma das vantagens do meu trabalho, poder atual na vida real.O que é, você acha que vai chegar e dizer pra ela que eu não sou quem ela pensa que eu sou e que Camille realmente vai acreditar em você?

O gênio ficou mudo. No fundo, Logan sabia que Camille nunca acreditaria nele a respeito de Steve. Nem adiantava discutir.

-Olha, se você gosta mesmo da Camille, devia ter tomado mais cuidado colega. Quem mandou ser orgulhoso e terminar com ela? – despejou Steve, sem dó. –Ah sim, ela desabafou tudo isso comigo quando fomos assistir "Beijar e Falar". Quero dizer, ela me contava quando não estávamos nos beijando!

Logan estava a ponto de voar no pescoço de Steve e enche-lo de porrada, mas procurava manter o controle. Não queria sair rolando com o garoto no estúdio, Camille o mataria.

-Você não tem nada com isso seu imbecil e Camille só está com você por causa de um contrato idiota. Ela não gosta de você.

-Pelo menos eu tenho a Camille!

-Vocês dois são imbecis, estão tratando ela como se fosse uma coisa, não uma pessoa! –exclamou Kate, intervindo. Logan pareceu afetado pelo comentário, mas Steve nem deu bola.

-A garota é um negócio pra mim. Isso sem falar que ela é muito gata! Logan, o principal motivo de você ter perdido a Camille é não saber ser malandro como eu. Por que não tenta aprender um pouco comigo? Aí você tenta ficar com outra garota pra ver se pegou o jeito. – ofereceu Steve abrindo os braços.

-Muito obrigado Steve, mas não quero me tornar um nojento como você. – respondeu Logan fazendo Kate rir. –Esse seu cavalheirismo falso é muito ridículo cara. Eu juro que vou tirar a Camille da encrenca que você é, pode esperar.

-Nossa, que medo de você. – ironizou o outro. –É melhor eu fugir antes que um nerd frangote me ataque.

Então os três ouviram a produtora chamar Steve também, com a mesma pressa que chamara Camille.

-Eu tenho que ir, tchau pra vocês. – disse Steve. –E a propósito Logan, Camille me disse que James beija muito melhor do que você.

E o ator se afastou, deixando Logan e Kate sozinhos novamente.

-Não liga pra ele Logan, duvido que Camille tenha dito isso. –disse Kate solidaria, pegando Logan pela mão. O garoto parecia arrasado com a conversa. –Vem, vamos voltar pro Palm Woods.

E assim os dois saíram do estúdio. Logan, agora mais do que nunca estava decidido em desmascarar Steve.

- / / -

Como Logan havia dito a Sra. Knight que os dois almoçariam em uma lanchonete recém-inaugurada, não faria sentido voltar ao Palm Woods sem ter comido nada. Por isso o garoto levou Kate para almoçar em um pequeno restaurante ali perto, mesmo que sua vontade fosse se enfiar em seu quarto e ficar lá moscando até Camille ir ao seu encontro para conversar. Agora, pensando bem, Logan percebeu que realmente tinha sido ridículo ao seguir Camille. Isso serviu para deixar a garota irritada com ele e dar a Steve uma oportunidade de provocá-lo. Ou seja, nada de bom. Ele e Kate sentaram-se em uma mesa para dois ao lado da janela. Após pedirem os sanduiches a menina perguntou:

-Você vai ficar com essa cara a vida toda?

Logan a olhou, surpreso.

-Que cara?

-Essa cara de enterro que vive estampada no seu rosto. – falou Kate dando um gole em seu milk-shake de morango. –Você já percebeu que desde que você terminou com a Camille, vive com essa cara? No cinema, no baile, na turnê, em tudo! Até cantar você tá cantando diferente, Logan, com menos emoção!

Logan fez uma careta, confuso.

-Desde quando você repara no jeito que eu canto?

-Reparo em todos vocês. – Kate concertou rapidamente – O que eu quero dizer é que esse amor platônico não te faz bem. Agora ela está com o Steve, mesmo que seja por um contrato. Você devia procurar alguém também e esquecer isso de uma vez por todas.

O garoto ficou muito surpreso com as palavras de Kate, nunca imaginara que ela pudesse lhe dar conselhos amorosos. Sempre imaginou o contrário. Kate crescendo, se apaixonando por um garoto e, junto com Kendall, ele e os amigos a ajudariam dando conselhos e proteção. Mas apesar das boas intenções, a menina estava errada no que dizia.

-Olha Kate, primeira coisa, não é um amor platônico porque é correspondido. – disse Logan da maneira mais delicada possível para não chatear ou irritar a garota. Kate era imprevisível. –Segundo, não posso deixar isso pra lá, Camille e eu nos amamos, de verdade!

-Se ela realmente te amasse, não trocaria o amor de vocês por papel nenhum. – disse Kate e ao ver a expressão triste de Logan, completou. –Sinto muito, mas é verdade.

A comida chegou.

-Ela assinou aquilo por pressão, nós vamos dar um jeito nisso. Eu vou encontrar algum podre daquele Steve e vou acabar com esse contrato. Mas mesmo assim, obrigada por se preocupar. – falou o garoto botando um ponto final na conversa.

Ninguém mais falou.

- / / -

**Eba, consegui meu primeiro comentário! Valeu Camila haha =D**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo em geral: da dupla Logan/Kate, dos diálogos, etc...**

**Não deixem de comentar o que acharam, opiniões, críticas, sugestões também são bem vindas.**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – Podemos tentar de novo?**

James encontrou Carlos calado, sentado na mesa comendo suas panquecas. O latino parecia abatido, tinha olheiras estampadas em seu rosto, estava óbvio que não dormira direito. James aproximou-se do amigo e se permitiu sentar-se na cadeira a seu lado. Carlos nem pareceu perceber a chegada de James, continuou olhando fixamente para seu prato ainda cheio.

-E aí? – disse James em tom baixo.

-E aí, James. – respondeu Carlos sem muita animação, ainda olhando para o prato.

-Sabe, você não pode ficar aqui o dia inteiro. Você ta sozinho? – perguntou James.

-Sim, Kendall foi dar uma caminhada com a Sra. Knight e Logan saiu com Kate pra ir a uma loja nova de games. – respondeu o garoto levantando-se e indo sentar-se no sofá.

James foi até a geladeira pegar uma caixinha de suco de laranja.

-Vamos descer pra piscina então. – disse animado. –Anda, tá o maior sol lá fora!

-Eu não tenho nada pra fazer lá embaixo. – resmungou Carlos abraçando os joelhos e balançando de um lado para o outro como uma criança. –Não quero encontrar as Jennifers.

-Carlos – disse James sentando-se ao lado do amigo. –Elas moram aqui. Uma hora ou outra você vai acabar encontrando. Não dá pra você ficar escondido aqui pra sempre.

O latino não respondeu. James o puxou pelo braço.

-Vamos descer, quer você queira ou não!

- / / -

Os dois desceram para a piscina do Palm Woods, Carlos ainda de cara feia, e deitaram em duas espreguiçadeiras bem de frente para o sol. Não conversaram muito, apenas relaxaram aproveitando o calor de Los Angeles. De repente, uma sombra encobriu Carlos que logo abriu os olhos, virou-se e se deparou com Jennifer parada bem atrás de sua espreguiçadeira. James, que também havia se virado logo disse:

-O que você quer?

-Não precisa ser grosso, James. – disse a morena. –Só quero falar com Carlos.

-Quer encher a cabeça dele com mais mentiras pra depois...

-James, vai. – cortou-lhe Carlos. –Não se preocupe, sei me virar.

-Tem certeza? – perguntou James, ainda olhando feio para a garota que magoara seu amigo.

-Sim.

James levantou-se e logo se afastou indo pegar uma vitamina. Jennifer tomou a liberdade para sentar-se aos pés da espreguiçadeira que antes era ocupada pelo outro rapaz.

-Então...

-Me desculpa Carlos, não era pra ter acontecido daquele jeito! – disse Jennifer angustiada.

-Na verdade, não era nem pra ter acontecido. – retrucou o garoto, seco, sem ao menos olhar para a menina.

-Deixa eu te explicar? – implorou Jennifer. –Por favor!

Carlos voltou-se para ela, tentava parecer desinteressado, mas não conseguia esconder a tristeza em seus olhos. Afinal, os olhos são a janela da alma e a alma de Carlos estava ferida. Aquele olhar motivou Jennifer ainda mais, lhe causando arrependimento pelo que fizera, mas também lhe dando certeza do que sentia.

-Nós realmente tínhamos apostado. Eu não estava muito feliz com a ideia, mas topei por pressão. Também pensei que poderia ser uma desculpa para as meninas pra que eu realmente pudesse sair com você. – começou a morena, segurando uma das mãos de Carlos. O garoto pensou em evitar contato físico, mas o calor das mãos de Jennifer o fez desistir da ideia. –Tínhamos combinado de não contar nada a você, mas elas fizeram. Eu sinto muito, essa foi a única maneira que eu encontrei de driblar as meninas e poder sair com você, eu queria muito isso, já faz muito tempo. Eu...eu gosto de você.

Carlos não pôde deixar de abrir um sorriso. Ele sentia que Jennifer estava sendo sincera, do mesmo jeito que sentira durante o jantar daquele encontro, por mais que houvesse lhe parecido estranho na primeira vez. Ele pegou delicadamente uma das mãos da morena e levou-a até o lado esquerdo de seu peito, repousando-a por cima de sua camiseta. Ela pareceu um pouco confusa com o gesto, mas o aceitou de bom grado.

-Está sentindo? –perguntou Carlos. –É isso que sempre acontece com o meu coração quando eu vejo você, quando eu estou com você. Desde o primeiro dia.

A garota estava pasma com as palavras do cantor, nunca pensara que aquele atrapalhado pudesse ser tão romântico. Sentia-se bem com as batidas do coração de Carlos pulsando em sua mão.

-Eu sei que parecia meio ridículo no começo eu ficar correndo atrás das Jennifers, mas eu nunca desisti porque sabia que o que sentia era verdadeiro. Você não sabe o quanto me machucou com aquilo. Mas eu te perdoo. Te perdoo porque sei que esta sendo sincera.

Uma lágrima correu pela face de Jennifer e ela logo tratou de enxugá-la.

-Me desculpe, eu realmente sinto muito. Podemos tentar de novo? – perguntou a garota, tentando não criar muitas esperanças.

-Claro. –respondeu Carlos. –Eu tenho que ajudar a Sra. Knight com o jantar hoje, vou preparar minha especialidade. Se você quiser?

-O que? Quer que eu vá jantar no seu apartamento?

-Sim, te espero lá as sete. – dizendo isso, Carlos deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e saiu da área da piscina, deixando a morena totalmente desnorteada sentada naquela espreguiçadeira.

- / / -

James, ainda preocupado por seu amigo estar sendo seduzido novamente pela víbora pegou uma vitamina e foi sentar-se em outro lugar. Logo avistou aqueles belos cabelos loiros e reconheceu Amanda sentada em uma cadeira, olhando fixamente para ele. O garoto resolveu se aproximar.

-Oi. – disse puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se ao lado da menina.

-Oi troço. – Amanda respondeu-lhe seca.

James não pode deixar de rir.

-Nossa, se eu não sou bem vindo é só avisar que eu saio. – disse fazendo a menção de sair, mas a loira logo o puxou de volta.

-Não, pode ficar.

-Ah, obrigado senhorita. – James deu um gole em sua vitamina. –Quer?

-Não. – os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, Amanda pensativa, James tentando adivinhar o que se passava com Carlos e Jennifer.

O garoto levou um susto com a pergunta repentina da loira.

-Como foi o seu encontro com a Laisla?

-O quê?! – exclamou James, que não estava prestando atenção. –Como você sabe?

Amanda bufou.

-Ai James, eu moro com ela né? Ela é minha amiga!

-Então porque você não pergunta pra ela? – questionou James como se aquela fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Escuta aqui James, se você partir o coração da Laisla eu juro que _mato_ você! – avisou Amanda apontando o dedo na cara do garoto.

-Por que eu faria isso, Amanda? – perguntou James sério, abaixando a mão da menina.

-Você é lindo demais pra ter sentimentos, cara. – disse a loira, ainda mais séria. –É daquele tipo de pessoa que não ama ninguém a não ser a si mesmo.

James a encarou, a expressão totalmente mudada. Ele estava sério demais e era possível notar lagrimas se equilibrando no canto de seus olhos, tentando não cair.

-Você...não tem o direito de falar dos meus sentimentos. Você não sabe nada sobre eles.

E dizendo isso, James levantou-se e deixou Amanda sentada, sentindo-se extremamente mal. Não devia ter dito aquilo a James, realmente não sabia nada sobre ele. Esse era um problema. Quando Amanda se apaixonava, costumava tratar mal o garoto. Mas isso não aconteceria mais. Desta vez, ela estaria disposta a mudar. Por ele.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – Uma Grande Surpresa**

Já estava escurecendo quando a campainha tocou. Kendall apertou o pause do vídeo game e, mesmo com o protesto de James e Carlos que estavam vidrados no jogo, levantou e abriu a porta do 2J.

-Oi Camille. – cumprimentou o loiro dando passagem para que a amiga entrasse.

-Oi pessoal. – disse ela, um pouco nervosa. –Cadê o Logan?

-No quarto. – respondeu Carlos com a boca cheia de batata frita. –Kendall, da pra voltar aqui? Eu tava quase ganhando a corrida cara, você me desconcentrou apertando o _pause_!

Kendall voltou ao sofá e Camille dirigiu-se ao quarto de Logan. Estava um pouco nervosa, de uns tempos pra cá, sempre que conversavam tudo terminava em algum tipo de desentendimento. Mas era necessário, Logan tinha sido muito infantil ao vigia-la em seu local de trabalho. A garota chegou ao quarto e bateu na porta de leve.

-Carlos, já disse que não vou te emprestar a droga do notebook enquanto você não lavar essas mãos cheias de salgadinho! – gritou Logan de dentro do quarto.

-Não é o Carlos. – respondeu Camille.

A entonação de Logan mudou repentinamente, agora mais séria e cheia de tensão.

-Ah – disse o garoto. –Só um minuto.

Depois de alguns segundos, que mais pareceram horas, Logan abriu a porta com uma expressão enigmática no rosto. Devia ter acabado de tomar banho, pois seus cabelos estavam molhados e despenteados, sua camisa azul marinho colocada de qualquer jeito. Provavelmente se trocara às pressas para atender a porta. Ele estava lindo. Como sempre.

-Oi. – disse Logan meio sem jeito. –Entra.

Camille entrou no quarto de Logan e ele fechou a porta.

-Então...? – perguntou o garoto.

-Logan, você foi extremamente infantil invadindo o meu estúdio de gravação, sabia? – a garota o repreendeu.

-Eu tinha e ainda tenho motivos. – defendeu-se Logan virando de costas para Camille.

-Logan, da pra olhar pra mim. – pediu a morena virando-o de frente para ela.

O olhar dele era triste. Camille sentiu se mal por isso. Será que estava mesmo fazendo a coisa certa? Será que aquele contrato valia apena se fosse para ver a pessoa que ela mais amava tão triste?

-Isso foi ridículo. – disse ela.

-Eu sei. – concordou o garoto cabisbaixo. –Mas, escuta Camille, o Steve não é quem você pensa!

Camille suspirou, revirando os olhos.

-Olha Logan, eu sei que você ainda sente ciúmes do Steve, mas eu tenho certeza que isso logo vai passar logo e vocês...

-Não Camille, você não tá entendendo! – disse o garoto desesperado. –Ele não é aquele santinho que você pensa, ele ficou me provocando quando você saiu pra falar com a produção!

-Ah Logan, por favor, duvido!

-Pergunta pra Kate!

-E o que ele disse?

-Ele me provocou por estar com você, disse que você nunca acreditaria em mim se eu te dissesse algo negativo sobre ele. Ele não é assim Cam, ele atua com você, ele te usa!

Dessa vez Camille ficou irritada com as insinuações de Logan sobre Steve.

-Ah pode parar! – exclamou a morena. –O que você pretende? Me colocar contra o Steve pra que eu acabe com tudo e volte com você, é isso?

-Camille, ele disse que você é um negócio pra ele! –Logan já estava ficando irritado. Como aquele imbecil conseguia enganar sua garota tão facilmente? –Ele te usa pra ter um emprego!

-Logan, me poupe!

Camille começou a andar em direção a porta, mas Logan a segurou pelo pulso.

-Me solta. – disse a garota contrariada.

-Nem morto.

Camille voltou-se para Logan.

-Você anda muito obcecado com essa história Logan, eu acho melhor a gente se afastar até você se acalmar com isso tudo.

Logan a pegou pela cintura.

-Você sabe que eu não consigo ficar longe de você.

E dizendo isso ele a beijou. Camille pensou em resistir, mas assim que sentiu a boca de Logan tocando seus lábios ficou com as pernas bambas e passou os braços molemente pelo pescoço do garoto. Por mais que ela insistisse, não conseguia ficar longe de Logan, ela realmente o amava. E ali, em seus braços, sentiu a imagem de Steve se dissipar em sua mente.

Assim que os dois se separaram, ainda de olhos fechados, Logan segurou delicadamente a cabeça de Camille e deu-lhe um beijo terno na testa.

-Eu vou provar que você ainda me ama e que o Steve mente pra você. Prometo.

E sem dizer nada, Camille foi embora.

Na manhã seguinte, os garotos juntamente com Kate tomavam café quando a campainha tocou. A Sra. Knight estava fazendo panquecas e pediu para que o filho abrisse a porta.

-Eu acho que vocês estão me confundindo com um porteiro. – reclamou o loiro lembrando-se da noite anterior, indo até a porta.

A pessoa que tocara a campainha fez o coração de Kendall parar por alguns segundos.

-Jo! – exclamou o garoto, assustado.

-Surpresa! – exclamou ela.

Sua ex-namorada, Jo Taylor estava parada em sua porta, com uma mala de rodinhas ao lado e um grande sorriso. Os outros três correram para o lado Kendall também chocados com a visita.

-Não vai me deixar entrar? – perguntou a loira ainda sorrindo.

-Cla..claro! – gaguejou Kendall dando espaço. Seu coração voltara a bater, mas agora batia anormalmente rápido.

-Você...não ficou feliz com a minha visita? – perguntou Jo triste, ao ver a cara de Kendall.

-Claro que estou! – o garoto apressou-se a dizer.

-Todos nós estamos. – disse James.

-É que foi uma surpresa! – completou Kendall.

-Você não recebeu a minha mensagem? – questionou Jo. –Eu te mandei uma mensagem avisando que vinha.

Sem esperar resposta, a loira beijou o ex-namorado intensamente, cheia de saudades.

-O que é isso?

Kendall e Jo se separaram e viram na porta a uma Lucy extremamente decepcionada.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 – Descobertas**

Kendall teve a sensação de que seu coração estava despencando. Não queria magoar Lucy, tudo estava acontecendo tão depressa, Jo havia acabado de chegar de surpresa toda animada e ele também não queria chateá-la. Lucy estava parada na porta, de boca aberta, chocada, confusa, irritada, tudo.

-Quem é essa...? –perguntou Lucy entredentes.

Antes que qualquer um dos rapazes pudesse se pronunciar, Jo virou-se para a garota dos cabelos vermelhos e disse, ainda sorridente:

-Sou a namorada do Kendall, Jo, acabei de chegar da Nova Zelândia. Muito prazer.

Jo estendeu a mão, mas Lucy simplesmente foi embora. A loira virou-se para os garotos.

-Quem era?

-Uma amiga. – Kendall respondeu rápido. –Ela é cantora também.

O problema é que Kendall não tinha o dom da atuação e não conseguiu esconder seu nervosismo, deixando claro que havia algo mais. E Jo não era idiota, logo entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Mudando completamente a expressão, agora triste, perguntou:

-Você estava saindo com ela, não é?

Os caras logo olharam para Kendall esperando a resposta do amigo. Mas o loiro não teve coragem de mentir, então preferiu não dizer nada.

-Tudo bem. – disse Jo, pela voz fraca parecia estar chateada - Eu não te culpo.

Ela sorriu e virou-se, caminhando em direção à porta.

-Te vejo depois.

Assim que Jo fechou a porta, Kendall virou-se para os amigos.

-Eu quero morrer.

-Ah Kendall para com isso. – disse Logan colocando uma das mãos no ombro do amigo. –Vai logo atrás da Jo e explica tudo logo.

-Claro que não! – exclamou James, tirando Logan da frente de Kendall e tomando seu lugar. –Você tem que ir atrás da Lucy primeiro!

Carlos, que estava procurando alguma coisa pra comer na geladeira, resolveu dar sua opinião também.

-James tem razão, foi uma surpresa horrível pra ela cara, a Jo já devia ter a possibilidade de você estar com outra na cabeça.

-De jeito nenhum, Jo ainda é a namorada dele, eles não terminaram quando ela foi embora! – rebateu Logan.

-E o que você sabe de relacionamentos, Logan? – perguntou Carlos já querendo discutir.

-Pelo menos eu já tive uma namorada, Carlos. – respondeu Logan, provocando o amigo.

Kendall resolveu dar um basta naquela discussão antes que aquilo se tornasse algo mais sério. Separou os amigos que estavam perigosamente próximos e avisou que iria para o quarto pensar.

-Agora, porque vocês não apertam as mãos e pedem desculpas um pro outro? – sugeriu James, rindo. –Anda Logan, estende a mão pro seu coleguinha Carlos.

Logan, fazendo força para não rir, estendeu a mão para Carlos, que a apertou.

-Foi mal Carlos.

-Tudo bem cara, desculpa aí.

-A propósito – disse Logan – como vai a Jennifer? Vocês estão namorando?

-Juntos, mas não namorando. – respondeu Carlos. –Ainda não pedi. Falando nisso, vou descer pra encontrar com ela.

-Vou aproveitar e malhar um pouco. – avisou James.

Os dois desceram e Logan ficou sozinho no apartamento. Foi pegar um copo de água na geladeira, não sabia o que fazer, estava entediado. Há algum tempo atrás, se estivesse entediado provavelmente bateria na porta de Camille e arranjaria algo pra fazer com ela. Mas agora essa opção não era válida. Ouviu passos. Pelo visto não estava sozinho.

-Ei Logan!

Era Kate. A menina trazia o notebook debaixo do braço e Logan se aproximou dela.

-Oi Kate. – disse. –Que foi?

-Logan, eu achei um negócio no Facebook que você precisa ver. – falou a garota depressa. –É sobre o Steve.

Os dois se sentaram no sofá laranja e Kate abriu a tampa do notebook. Na tela estava o perfil de uma garota loira da mesma idade de Logan.

-Quem é? – perguntou o garoto confuso. –O que essa garota tem com o Steve?

A garota não respondeu. Ao invés disso, clicou em uma foto e, quando ela ficou ampliada na tela, Logan pode ver nitidamente quem estava abraçado com ela.

-Steve! – exclamou Logan pegando o computador das mãos de Kate e o colocando em seu colo. –O que esteve está fazendo abraçado com ela?

-Eu dei uma boa vasculhada no perfil dela e parece que ela e Steve estão juntos. – contou Kate.

-Mas essa foto é de 2002, Kate. – observou Logan. –Pode ser uma ex-namorada dele, sei lá.

Kate se debruçou em cima de Logan para poder mexer no computador.

-Eu sei, mas tem um monte. – disse clicando em outra foto. –Olha essa aqui. Foi postada 3 dias atrás.

Na foto recente, Steve e a loira estavam agarrados de uma forma um pouco grotesca, em uma balada.

-Não acredito que esse palhaço tá traindo a Camille! – exclamou Logan, quase deixando o notebook cair no chão.

-Eu sei, você tem que contar pra ela!

A cabeça de Logan estava fervilhando, um monte de ideias surgindo em sua mente. Então Steve traia Camille e a estava usando para se dar bem em sua carreira de ator? Ele era mais baixo do que Logan pensara. Camille tinha que saber disso. Mas não agora. Ele precisava saber de tudo e sentia que aquilo não era "tudo".

-Não vou falar com ela agora. – disse para Kate, levantando-se. –Vou procurar essa garota primeiro.

-Como assim? - perguntou Kate - Por quê?

Logan virou-se para ela, que ainda estava sentada com o computador ao lado.

-Vou encontrar essa garota, como quem não quer nada. Vou tentar descobrir mais sobre o Steve. – explicou Logan.

-Acabei de ver que ela trabalha em um estúdio de gravações do outro lado de Los Angeles em uma série chamada "Angel". O estúdio se chama "Flash Studios", tá aqui o endereço.

Logan se aproximou novamente do computador e anotou o endereço em seu celular.

-Eu vou me arrumar pra esse "encontro" ao acaso. Valeu pela ajuda Kate!

Logan deu um beijo de agradecimento na bochecha de Kate que corou imediatamente. O garoto logo viu e Kate percebeu, levantando-se e indo diretamente para o quarto, envergonhada por ter ficado com as bochechas vermelhas. Logan foi direto para o quarto se arrumar, pensando em uma explicação para o que havia acontecido com Kate. Trocou sua polo por uma camisa cinza mais social, colocou uma calça preta, penteou o cabelo e passou seu perfume favorito, o que Camille tinha lhe dado de presente no último aniversário.

Saiu de casa e, assim que virou o corredor para chamar o elevador, trombou com Camille. 99% das vezes que ele trombara com Camille, ela estava lendo seu script. E dessa vez não fora diferente. Logan agachou-se e pegou o script que tinha caído no chão, entregando-o para a ex namorada.

-Obrigada. – agradeceu ela, dando um sorriso. –Tudo bem?

Logan se encantou com aquele sorriso e lembrou-se do quanto sentia falta de estar com ela.

-Tudo bem. Você?

-Bem. Tava terminando de verificar esse script. – disse a garota mexendo no cabelo. –Quer tomar um sorvete?

Logan quase aceitou, esquecendo-se de seu plano, mas lembrou na última hora.

-Sinto muito, mas eu to atrasado. – disse Logan meio sem graça. –Quem sabe uma outra hora?

Camille puxou Logan pela camisa e por um momento ele pensou que ela fosse beija-lo, mas ela apensa cheirou seu pescoço.

-Esse é o perfume que eu te dei. – observou Camille cruzando os braços. –O perfume que você só usava quando tínhamos um encontro. Vai sair com alguém, Logan?

Logan congelou de medo. Era incrível como ela o conhecia, chegava a dar medo. E ele não sabia mentir pra ninguém, muito menos pra ela.

-Não. –respondeu, mas sabia que ela não tinha acreditado.

-Eu sei que vai. – disse Camille um pouco chateada. –Você não sabe mentir.

A garota saiu andando, mas antes que pudesse se distanciar muito Logan a puxou pelo pulso, ficando frente a frente com ela novamente.

-Camille, eu te amo. – disse sério, firme. –Te amo muito, nunca se esqueça disso.

Os olhos de Camille se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela as segurou.

-Logan, eu fiz a minha escolha e agora tenho que arcar com as consequências por mais que isso me doa. – disse ela se soltando.

Ao chegar à porta do elevador, virou-se novamente.

-Eu também te amo, mas não posso voltar atrás, por mais que eu queira. – disse Camille. –Bom encontro.

E ela sumiu quando as portas do elevador se fecharam.

-Eu vou te provar que da pra voltar atrás. – disse Logan, mesmo sabendo que ela não o ouvia mais.


End file.
